


31 Days of Titans

by Nightglider124



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Demons, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Familial Bonds, Fluff, Friendship, Halloween, Horror, Mild Smut, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Romance, Scary, Somewhere In This, Supernatural Elements, multi-chapter, oneshots, themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightglider124/pseuds/Nightglider124
Summary: A collection of Horror prompts for Halloween. A oneshot for each day of October. Oneshot drabbles. Originally written in October 2017. Kudos/Comments are appreciated! ^.^





	1. Day 1 - Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So, I've finally gotten around to posting this on here. It was all originally posted in October 2017 but I've only just uploaded them here. I probably won't do any author notes after this one because if ya wanna read my little anecdotes on each oneshot, then refer back to them on Tumblr.
> 
> Basically, 31 Days of Titans is like the Halloween version of 25 Days of Titans. So, instead of 25 days for Christmas; it was a daily one for Halloween so it was like everyday of October. They're all being posted at once because why not? They're all finished so.
> 
> Lmao, such a random time to get around to uploading them; May, nowhere near Halloween XD.
> 
> Anyway. Hope you like; I would say wait for October of this year to read it but eh. Some of you may have already read these but hey-ho.

**Day 1 - Forest**

Rain continued to pour and soak them through. The mud beneath their feet was slippery and their clothing and hair stuck to their skin like a second one. It was dreary, dark and downright miserable.

Beast Boy sniffled as he trudged on, with Raven quietly following behind him.  
It had been such an awful mission. Not only was the weather sombre; the mood was as well.

The two of them had gotten caught up in an explosion way bigger than either had anticipated and been thrown through the air at full pelt. They'd crashed into the overgrown forest just outside of town and were more than grouchy about it.

As if things weren't bad enough, Beast Boy had done some damage to his arm so he couldn't even transform without howling in pain. Raven told him she'd heal it but once they were out of the woods; literally.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Raven mumbled, pulling her damp cloak around her even more,

"Of course I do… uh…" Beast Boy responded, turning left, then right and left again.

"Gar-"

"Rae, I got this. Don't worry. We'll be home before you know it."

Raven frowned. This day was just going from bad to worse. Robin had already checked in with them, asking if they were badly injured before telling them to just get back to the tower as soon as they could, rather than re-joining the rest of them.

The weather, the situation, Beast Boy's injury which may well have been a broken bone; all of it was just going downhill today.

There was something else as well.

She couldn't put her finger on what exactly but something… didn't feel right.

Raven found herself looking around the forest more. She'd never noticed how eerie it was during the day but now that night had come… jheez.

The branches were twisted up high, above their heads and the leaves clouded their vision of the sky if they were to look up. The tree trunks were thick and chipped; time gnawing away at them as they rotted under the elements. Wet mud squelched beneath their feet with every single step they took.

Rain didn't help in the slightest. It was harder to see with the wind causing the droplets to hinder their judgment as they attempted to navigate their way out of this place.

There was this itch on Raven's back; right between her shoulder blades. It was a nervous itch, followed by a tingle down her spine. She felt vulnerable and on edge.

She could feel something almost…  _sinister_  nearby. Raven shook her head, deciding she was just tired. Nothing scared her; especially not imaginative things in the darkness.

A crunch sounded from behind them.

Beast Boy was usually the one to pick up on faint noises but his concentration was elsewhere today; focusing on the direction he was leading them as well as his arm which was probably throbbing in pain.

Raven froze on the spot, slowly turning to look over her shoulder. Her heart dropped at not seeing anyone, which was unusual. Normally, seeing something had  _that_  effect on people but not seeing something was just as bad; it lead to more questions about what it was that made that noise.

"Raven?"

She blinked, shook her head and looked back at her boyfriend, "Huh?"

Beast Boy's eyebrows furrowed in concern, "Are you okay?"

Raven nodded but flipped her drenched hair over her shoulder, "I'm fine. Look, I think I should just teleport us home."

"You're tired; you don't have the energy."

"It'll be fine, Gar."

She stepped towards him, touching his chest and closed her eyes. Raven thought hard, concentrating on what she wanted her abilities to do. She envisioned the swirling and the changing of location.

"Uh… Raven?"

With a gasp, her eyes opened and what she saw was what scared her more than anything else. They hadn't even moved an inch. She tried again, angrily hushing Beast Boy when he tried to interrupt.

The same result occurred when she blinked open her eyes.

"My powers…"

"What's wrong with them?"

She shook her head minutely, drawn to the darkness of the forest from which they had just come. It was like something was pulling at her. She cleared her throat and her eyes locked with Beast Boy's.

"Let's just keep moving."

He caught her elbow, concern clear in his eyes, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Raven chewed her lip, her heart quickly becoming a rapid beat. She felt strange; something was interfering with her powers.

"I… I'm okay. Promise." Raven told him,

Beast Boy watched her for a couple more seconds before he nodded and slipped his hand into hers. She was surprised at the gesture but she didn't shrug it off like she normally would have. She felt uneasy and in all honesty, his close presence made her feel better.

As they walked, the rain started coming down harder. Raven narrowed her eyes, the path before them becoming distorted under the onslaught of bad weather.

"… _Raven…"_

Her blood felt like ice and she squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to believe she'd just heard that. Beast Boy definitely hadn't said it. It had been a whisper, right by her ear.

Beast Boy powered through, her hand slipping from his and she was shocked at how much she was saddened by the loss of contact. She turned side on, peering behind them.

She stared into the abyss of darkness, hoping to catch whatever creep was playing this joke on them.

Her eyes narrowed, peering closer and merely staring; waiting for a revelation of some sort.

Raven may have been short on powers; no doubt because of whatever was lurking within the forest alongside them but she wasn't stupid. She knew there was something. She could  _feel_  it.

That dread and panic, low in her stomach. It was blaring at her like a warning sign. Something inside was telling her to leave; to get out as fast as she could.

She waited, listening for any sounds.

A breath and a light scrape.

Raven felt herself pale but held her ground, continuing to glare at the nothingness behind them.

She did not expect the two yellow, glowing eyes to appear and glare back at her. There was a brief gleam; sharp, jagged teeth.

The empath didn't wait to find out if she was correct. She turned and hurried, grabbing Beast Boy 's wrist and sprinting ahead. She didn't know how close that thing was but she didn't want to take a chance. It had interfered with her powers; who knew what else it was capable of.

Beast Boy struggled to keep up with her, running as fast as he could.

"Raven? What are you doing?" He asked, panting,

"We have to leave. Right now." Her tone was even but there was an underlying current of fear.

Whispers were bubbling in the air around her head and she could feel that thing getting closer and closer. Her heart was racing a mile a minute; dark eyes wild with panic. She was acutely aware of Beast Boy speaking but she ignored it, her sole priority being to get them both out of this forest.

She took a chance and glanced over her shoulder, seeing rustling leaves and a shadow continuously being cast over the tree trunks.

Something about this  _thing_  had her absolutely terrified. She didn't know  _what_  it was and she didn't want to find out either.

Raven yelped as she stumbled, her foot getting caught under a loose vine on the ground. Beast Boy was there, grabbing her before she could topple over. His arms were warm around her and for a fleeting moment, she felt safe. She stared back at him in shock, her eyes boring into his.

He was concerned as he brushed some of her hair out of her face, "Rae? What's going on?" He asked, his tone firm,

She shook her head and carefully righted herself, keeping a hand on his shoulder; not quite ready to lose the contact with him.

Raven suddenly scanned the area. They were out.

She could see the lights of the city and there was no branches blocking her view of the sky now. She exhaled in relief.

"Thank Azar." She whispered,

"Raven! Can you please tell me what the heck that panic attack was for?" Beast Boy complained, utterly confused,

Raven eyed him warily, "I'll tell you about it when we get home."

Beast Boy blinked but seemed to accept that. He shook his head and smiled,

"You're so weird sometimes, d'you know that?"

She stared at him for a second before smiling a tiny smile, "Do you really care?"

He chuckled, "Nope! Weird is cool. I like weird."

Raven rolled her eyes and accepted his outstretched hand. She started to walk, feeling the familiar roll of her powers within once more. She levitated them off the ground and felt relief surge through the entirety of her body.

"Rae! Your powers are back!" Beast Boy cheered, grinning from ear to ear.

"At least we can get home quicker now." Raven mumbled, lifting them into the sky.

She cast one last look over her shoulder. Had she imagined it? Was it all in her mind?

Whatever the case; she felt safe now, at least. Whatever that was; it stopped at the forest threshold. Nothing was following them home tonight.

Although, she could have sworn she heard an ethereal laugh when she faced forwards once more. She shrugged, pinning it down to being the wind.


	2. Day 2 - Doll

**Day 2 - Doll**

Cyborg hummed as he strolled through the common room doors, a tatty box in his arms.

The rest of his team were all sat upon the sofa; Starfire was reading a magazine with her head resting on Robin's shoulder, who was half cuddling his girlfriend and also trying to watch the news.

Raven sat the opposite side, book in hand with Beast Boy perched in the space between her and Robin and Starfire, in the form of a kitten.

"Afternoon Titans!" Cyborg hollered, excitably hurrying around to face them all. They all ceased their movement, looking up at the cybernetic teen expectantly.

"You sound chipper." Raven said in a monotone, contemplating just continuing to read,

"Well, you would be too if ya got what I just bought." Cyborg grinned, his eyes shifting to alight on Starfire in particular.

"Please, what did you purchase, Cyborg?" Starfire asked, sitting up straight now, magazine cast aside. Beast Boy too, leaned forward on the sofa to see.

"I was walking home from the auto part store and this gypsy lady was-"

"Didn't we say no more buying stuff from gypsy ladies in alleyways after the whole Mother Mae Eye incident?" Robin reminded him, looking mildly annoyed.

Cyborg rolled his human eye and waved a hand dismissively, "This one was legit, I swear!"

Robin sighed, "Uh huh."

Carefully, Cyborg placed the medium sized box on the table and opened it up for them to see.

There was a pause as they all peered inside.

She was small but well preserved, by the looks of it. No cracks in her face, no tears in her dress. The doll had a white face with only a dab of pink to give it a somewhat 'rosy' effect. The dress was a mix of black and green silk and lace, giving it a Victorian era feel to it. It was layered, showing little black boots on her feet. Her thinly painted eyebrows were curved slightly, making her seem sad. The lips were painted a dark red colour and the hair was curled over the shoulders. Her eyes were a piercing green whilst her shiny hair was a deep wine shade, much like her lips.

Beast Boy snickered, "You got a doll?"

Robin smirked a little whilst Raven rolled her eyes and sat back, attention reverting back to her book.

"Oh ha ha. I got it because the lady was throwing it away and it was in nice condition. I thought one of you girls might like it."

"Pass. I don't  _do_  dolls." Raven mumbled,

Cyborg shook his head and looked at his Alien friend, "Star?"

Starfire floated over to the table, gently scooping the doll up to examine her further. She smiled, running her fingers over the dolls hair.

"Oh… she is very sweet. May I keep her, Cyborg?" Starfire asked, fixing the cuffs of the doll's dress.

Cyborg grinned and ruffled her hair in a brotherly manner, "Of course, Star. At least it gets some use."

Starfire beamed at him, "Thank you! I shall make sure she continues to be well preserved!"

As she sat back down, Robin eyed the doll warily.

"Uh, Star… where are you gonna keep it?" He asked,

Starfire frowned, "The doll is she; not it, Robin." She paused, "And I will place her in our room."

Robin groaned, "But… she's so… creepy looking."

"She is delightful."

Beast Boy leaned over to look at Starfire's new doll, "You know, Star… green eyes, red hair… she kinda reminds me of you."

Starfire raised an eyebrow, "I would hope I am prettier than the doll."

Robin chuckled and kissed her cheek, "A hell of a lot more."

She giggled and ran her fingers through the doll's hair, already thinking about where she would place her new friend.

TtTtTt

Starfire sang to herself as she brushed her hair in the mirror of her vanity table. They were getting ready for bed and she was almost about done.

Every few seconds, her eyes kept darting to the left hand corner of her mirror, growing somewhat uncomfortable. Her doll was positioned in the back of her room and she could clearly see the china doll staring at her in the reflection.

The past few days, Starfire had been loving her doll a little less. The constant gaze made her unnerved and she'd started getting creeped out by her. It always felt like the doll's eyes were following her around the room.

"Ready for bed, Star?" Robin asked, clambering into their bed,

Starfire blanched and placed her brush down, spinning on her chair to face her boyfriend. She smiled and nodded, walking over and slipping beneath the sheets.

She snuggled up to Robin, his arms coming around her as they got comfy. He pressed kisses all over her face, making her squirm and giggle. For a while, she forgot all about the doll, keeping her back to it.

However, as Robin's breathing evened out, showing he had fallen asleep, she found herself glancing over her shoulder at the doll. Starfire was beginning to understand Robin's comment about her being creepy. There was  _something_  about this doll that made her uneasy.

After numerous times spent looking over at the doll, Starfire quietly got out of bed, wandered over to it and threw a blanket over her, hiding herself from the doll's view.

Feeling better, Starfire got back into bed and happily kept her back to it.

TtTtTt

A couple days later, Starfire wandered down the hall in the direction of the room she shared with Robin. Since hiding her doll with a blanket, she felt much calmer and didn't feel like she was being relentlessly watched.

As she approached their door, it slid open and allowed her inside. Starfire frowned, immediately getting a sense of dread in her stomach. She slowly turned to face her doll, only for it to not be in the chair she'd placed it on.

The blanket was crumpled on the chair but the doll was not with it.

Starfire froze, turned and spied the doll sitting on the floor by her wardrobe. Her heart dropped, fear settling instead. How did she get there? Robin hadn't moved it; he'd have no reason to.

She swallowed and slowly crept up to the doll. Taking a shaky breath, Starfire scooped up the doll under the arms and stared into the glass, green eyes. Shivering with anxiety, Starfire opened the door of her wardrobe and sat the doll in there instead.

Closing the door, Starfire stepped back and sighed, feeling silly for getting so scared over a doll. She turned and grabbed what she needed to before heading for her door.

As she reached it however, she heard shuffling and a crinkling sound akin to paper. Starfire gulped, turning to stare at the wardrobe door.

Tiptoeing back over, she focused on a piece of paper just beneath the crack in the closet door. Her heart was beating rapidly; fear coursing through her.

She crouched and picked up the note to read it, her stomach knotting in fright as her eyes travelled over the letters.

'Come and play with me.'

Starfire's eyes widened and there was a sudden thump on the door from inside the closer. She stumbled back, her breathing harsh before she sprinted out of her room, looking for Cyborg or Robin.

She didn't know what to think; all she knew was that she wanted the doll out of the tower. Suddenly, she didn't think the doll was quite as  _sweet_  as she first thought.


	3. Day 3 - Mask

**Day 3 - Mask**

Robin was tired; exhausted really.

All day long, he'd been stuck in his office, filing crime reports and figuring out expenses owed to them as well as the city. There were dark circles under his eyes and he yawned loudly whilst he wandered down the hallway.

It was late but Robin was determined to have this load of paperwork completed. The others had offered their assistance, Starfire more so than anyone else, but he decided he should just do it himself; save him rechecking his teammates' work later on.

Starfire had been popping her head through the door every couple hours, just checking to ensure her boyfriend hadn't passed out or keeled over from his workload.

Robin smiled as his thoughts lingered on her. He couldn't help but feel warm when she grew so concerned over his well being. He was certain she would be like that even if they were still friends rather than dating, but it still made him feel good to know how much she cared.

The hallway was dark as Robin trudged through it. He was trying to be as quiet as he could on account of how silent it already was, suggesting to him that his friends had already retired for the night.

He powered on towards the common room, thinking about how the sooner he completed his work, the sooner he could crawl into bed and snuggle with Starfire. That was enough incentive for him to get it done.

As he entered the common room, he paused, a strange feeling washing over him. He'd felt this before. It was like he was being watched by something or someone.

Robin peered around the dark room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He narrowed his eyes behind his mask before he shrugged and flipped the switch, illuminating just the kitchen.

Placing his mug on the counter, he pressed the button on the side of the coffee pot to heat it up. He could tell the pot was only made recently considering the scent of coffee beans was still fairly strong.

His ears perked up at the sound of a tiny laugh; akin to that of a  _hyena_. Robin sighed, already knowing that Beast Boy was up to something. That high pitched laugh that was barely smothered was all too familiar to the Boy Wonder.

Robin heard the footsteps first, merely waiting as Beast Boy crept closer.

The intake of breath was the biggest giveaway. Beast Boy did it just before he reached Robin, oh-so loud enough for his leader to hear,

"Your stealth ability needs some work, Beast Boy." Robin smirked, his arms folded over his chest.

Beast Boy blew a raspberry as the breath he'd been building up was released,

"Duuude! How'd you know it was me?" Beast Boy whined, sounding oddly muffled.

Robin raised an eyebrow and turned his head to face the changeling. He was wearing a disfigured, zombie mask. It was a fairly decent mask; looked to be a good material but not really that frightening when Beast Boy already bolstered the jumpscare.

" _What_  are you wearing?" Robin asked, pouring his coffee into his mug whilst continuing to stare at his friend,

"Isn't it cool!? Since it's almost Halloween, we pulled out last year's decorations to look through them and found these masks as well!" Beast Boy crowed, excitedly.

Robin tilted his head, "We?"

Beast Boy simply nodded and Robin shrugged, assuming Cyborg had gone through the Halloween stuff with him.

He turned around and prepared to walk back to his office when he was caught by something truly unexpected.

"Boo!" A poorly disguised feminine voice yelped,

Robin jumped so abruptly that some of his coffee spilled over the edge of his mug and dribbled onto his hand.

"Shit!" Robin swore, holding his free hand to his rapidly thumping chest.

Starfire floated in front of him, her face covered by a demonic clown mask. The smile was split and had fake blood patched all over. The eyes were yellow and wild and the hair was messy; giving a real psycho effect.

Her delightful giggle sounded from beneath the latex mask and Robin playfully scowled at her as he got his bearings back. Beast Boy on the other hand was practically rolling around the floor laughing,

"She got you good, dude!" Beast Boy chortled, leaning against the kitchen island.

Robin placed his mug down on the counter and grabbed a kitchen towel to dry his gloves, "She certainly did…" He mumbled,

Starfire lifted her shoulders in a gleeful gesture, "Apologies Robin, I was merely perfecting my own  _stealth_  skills."

He grinned, "Well, they're definitely perfected when you fly. I didn't even know you were in here."

She giggled again.

"And as scary as you look right now…" He took a step toward her, one hand tugging her waist so that she was closer and the other grabbing the bottom of her mask and pulling it up to sit atop her head, "I prefer you so much more without the mask."

Starfire smirked at him and gently removed his own mask as well, "Likewise."

He smiled, his blue eyes gazing into hers and cupped her cheek, bringing her into a sweet kiss. Her lips were warm against his and there was a delicious strawberry taste which Robin assumed was her lip gloss. He changed it; little kisses and brushing his nose against hers.

"Ewww. You guys are gross." Beast Boy groaned, smacking his hands against his face in disgust,

Starfire simply giggled against her boyfriend's lips; thoroughly happy she'd allowed him to lift the mask.


	4. Day 4 - Mirror

**Day 4 - Mirror**

The smell was horrific. It was so intense and repulsive that he gagged several times; successfully managing to  _not_  vomit in the process.

Plasmus  _always_  got them filthy. Whether it was a take down or his sleeping form exploding; there was always clean up, both of the city and themselves.

"Dude, Plasmus is the  _worst_  criminal. Soo gross!" Beast Boy whined, holding his arms out from his body.

Cyborg frowned and evaded his friend's arms, "Hey! Watch it, man! I just got his goo off me."

"How'd you get clean so quick?" Beast Boy mumbled, dropping his arms.

He flashed the changeling a grin, "Not many but one perk of being part robot; easy wipe surface and no remaining stench."

Beast Boy scuffed his toe as they walked down the hall together, mumbling something about being lucky.

Cyborg laughed and shook his head, "Where are the others?"

"Rae already jumped in her shower and has been in there maybe 30 minutes."

"Should we be worried?"

"Nah; she always does that after fights with Plasmus. Says she can still feel the goo even after the first rinse down."

Cyborg nodded, "He's one slimy dude." He paused, "What about Star and Robin."

Beast Boy looked cheeky, "They're saving water  _together_."

Cyborg wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Ew. C'mon man, Star's like my little sister. I don't wanna hear that."

"Hey! You asked." Beast Boy chuckled,

"Well, I wish I hadn't." a paused, " _Please_  tell me you're headed for the shower too?" Cyborg muttered, his face twisting with distaste,

Beast Boy smirked, "Aw, what? Don't you like me new cologne, Cy?"

He jiggled towards his friend who shoved at him, "Keep away from me, grass stain. Go get cleaned up and then I'll whoop yo' ass at video games."

"You're  _so_  on, dude." Beast Boy vowed, taking a turn towards his bedroom.

The changeling shivered at the feeling of the cold, wet goo stuck to his uniform as he started tugging it off. He pulled his shirt over his head and coughed, the smell assaulting his senses. Throwing his shirt in the hamper, his pants soon followed and he strutted into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Beast Boy glanced in the mirror for a moment, admiring and making a range of faces at himself. He flipped the faucet of the shower, waiting for the water to heat up.

He lifted an arm, flexed and poked his biceps. Exhaling, he stared at himself, getting a little absentminded. He just stared at his reflection, lifting a hand to touch the glass.

Shuddering, Beast Boy found his heart beating faster. Something about mirrors gave him goose bumps. He'd read so much about mirrors being the way into alternate worlds which of course, he knew was partly true considering his girlfriend had a mirror leading to her mind. He'd also read that the version of yourself was the lesser you; the one trapped for eternity.

There was a thump as the showerhead shifted in the shower and Beast Boy was drawn back to washing; seeing the steam waft off of the water and knowing it was finally hot enough for him.

He eyed his mirroring counterpart a moment longer and chuckled, shaking his head and gave it a wink.

Beast Boy smiled and hopped into the shower, already singing a lively tune as he lathered up his hair and body.

It was too bad he never looked back; otherwise he would have seen his reflection still standing there, grinning and giving a small wink.


	5. Day 5 - Werewolf

**Day 5 - Werewolf**

The moonlight filtered through the large windows, shining straight at her. She huffed, squinting her eyes as she struggled to sleep.

Starfire tossed and turned, desperately trying to get comfy enough to fall asleep. Robin mumbled and threw an arm across her stomach, subconsciously try to settle her.

She looked across at her boyfriend and frowned, somewhat envious of how deeply he was sleeping. She wanted that. Starfire wanted to sleep but something inside of her just would not allow it.

Glancing at the window again, with the light from the full moon pouring in and casting itself across her, Starfire sighed.

She carefully peeled the comforter away from her body, slipping out from beneath Robin's arm. She got to her feet and wandered over to the window, merely gazing at the moon.

It was beautiful; beneath the surface, she was frustrated and irritable for not being able to sleep but she couldn't deny that the moon was so very big and bright tonight. It gave the calm ocean this ethereal glow; something quite magical, in Starfire's eyes.

A loud thump sounded from the roof of the tower.

Starfire's head snapped up, her heart immediately racing a mile a minute. She paused, tilting her head to try and hear better.

Silence.

She wanted to ignore it; pretend she hadn't heard a single thing and jump back into bed to snuggle with Robin.

But, her curiosity was gnawing away at her. Starfire was terrified of what she might find but she had the urge to investigate.

Chewing her bottom lip, she shrugged on her dressing gown and quietly left the safety of her bedroom.

Starfire looked up and down the hall, her heartbeat wild within her chest. It was dark and neverending as she narrowed her eyes.

Shrugging, she illuminated her path with a starbolt, walking towards the roof.

Another thump sounded from above and she froze, her starbolt blinking due to her emotions going haywire for a brief moment. Starfire made a quiet whining noise, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she debated scurrying back to her room. Already, she missed the warmth and safety she felt cuddled up with her boyfriend.

Taking a deep breath, Starfire squashed the fears swirling in her mind and continued on.

There was another sound but one that was different than before. This was like a low throated rumble before a howl rang out. Starfire titled her head, confused. That certainly didn't sound human.

Starfire could just about make out the stairs leading up to the roof. As soon as she touched the railing, a second howl; louder than the first, thundered through the air.

She swallowed, pushing the fears and uncertainties away as best she could. Carefully, she tiptoed up the stairs, taking each step with stealth. She would have floated but the trepidation she felt was keeping her somewhat grounded at present.

Starfire heard shuffling out on the roof when she reached the top of the stairs. The door before her was the only thing stopping her from facing  _whatever_  it was out there.

Warrior Princess or not, Starfire was frightened of what stood beyond the other side of the door. It could be  _anything_. And from the sound of that howling, she'd be facing some kind of ferocious beast.

With a gulp, Starfire reached a shaking hand out and opened the roof door, revealing a shaggy haired animal of some sort, sitting on the edge of the tower, staring up at the moon.

Her heart dropped to her stomach; how did this get up here in the first place?

Starfire sucked in a startled breath as the creature lifted its head high and howled loudly again, the curve of the moon just behind it.

Suddenly, it stopped and it flicked its head to her.

She froze, unsure of how to react. She would defend herself if she needed to but she didn't really want to harm an animal.

Part of her brain was still trying to figure out  _what_  it was.

Was it a dog? No, too big to be a dog. A coyote? No, that didn't seem right either.

And then, as it turned its whole body, she caught a glimpse of the dark eyes and realised exactly what it was.

A  _werewolf._

Biting her lip, Starfire walked closer to the beast confused as to why it was merely staring at her rather than trying to rip her limb from limb.

It was only as she reached it that she noticed the dark green fur and the almost playful expression on his face.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire exhaled in relief before her tone switched to anger, "You frightened me! What are you doing?"

He morphed back to his normal self, revealing her pyjama clad friend, grinning sheepishly up at her.

"Sorry Star… I didn't know anyone else was awake. I couldn't sleep and I got bored… and animal instincts and all." He awkwardly explained, rubbing his neck.

"Hmph."

He patted the space beside him, "Can't sleep either?"

Starfire sighed and fell in next to him, "No. I am not very sleepy."

Beast Boy beamed at her, "That's okay; we can talk about all the planets and junk. I always feel sleepy when you tell me about em'."

Starfire narrowed her eyes but smiled and nodded whilst Beast Boy morphed into a kitten. He crawled into her lap and began purring.

She giggled, "I prefer the kitten much more than the werewolf, friend."

That got a loud, appreciative meow in response as she started naming the things across the universe.


	6. Day 6 - Slenderman

**Day 6 - Slenderman**

"Guys? I think we lost him again."

Beast Boy's voice echoed around them as it bounced between the dark trees surrounding them.

Robin growled from behind him, "This is the third time this week that he's gotten away!" His shoulders fell and he sighed as Starfire touched his arm, in an attempt to calm his rattled emotions, "C'mon… let's just go home. We'll meet up with Raven and Cyborg and go over what we've got."

A soft kiss against his cheek before Starfire gave his hand a squeeze, "Fear not, Robin. We  _will_ stop him."

He nodded slowly, "I know, Star… it's just… frustrating is all."

She reciprocated his nod, understanding his irritation. Red X had been evading them for the entirety of this past month. He enjoyed toying with their team, or more specifically, Robin.

But, simply because he had helped them out on the odd occasion, it did not give him a free pass when it came to the crimes he'd committed; theft or not.

"Hey, can you guys quit the mushy stuff, already?" Beast Boy teased, grinning at Robin's pink tinted cheeks,

"What is it?" His leader grunted,

"Well, you said let's go. Which way is out?" Beast Boy queried,

Robin lifted his head and was surprised by their ominous surroundings. The ground was littered with pieces of chipped bark and wood from the dark, dead trees in every direction. The fog was what got to Robin most. It was ridiculously thick; they couldn't see anything beyond the trees that were barely meters in front of them. It was white and smoky looking and no matter how much Robin narrowed his eyes, his vision failed him.

It was impenetrable mist and Robin hated that kind the most.

"Uh…" Robin stammered, at a complete loss.

"You  _do_  know which way we gotta go, right?" Beast Boy squeaked, fear laced within his tone,

"No, but I  _do_  have a communicator that will show us the way. We'll be fine."

However, as Robin pulled it from his belt and clicked a series of buttons, his heart started racing. The only response he got was static. Not good.

"Cyborg? Raven?" He tried, holding the device at all angles, to see if it did any good.

Beast Boy whined and threw his hands up in dispair, "Great. Now, we're lost and we'll never get out. I'll never play video games with Cy again. I'll never see Rae again… oh my gosh. I'll never see pizza again!"

Robin rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatics, "Will you stop? We'll be fine. It wasn't hard to get in here so I doubt it'll be that hard to get out, either."

"Star, can't you fly up above the trees and see where we gotta go? Or I can do it-"

"Don't." Robin said, grabbing Starfire's arm as she lifted into a float, "Either of you. On the way in, I saw some wiring cast overhead. And in this mist, you won't see it. I don't want us getting hurt."

Starfire dropped back down and Beast Boy threw his head back with a groan,

"This is some kinda Slenderman deal. We're just gonna waste away here and get murdered!"

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, opening his mouth to tell Beast Boy to be quiet but Starfire beat him to talking,

"Please… what is this… Slenderman?" She asked, hesitantly.

Beast Boy blinked and hurried to walk beside the alien Princess, "Slenderman is one of the scariest creatures out there, Star. Legend has it, he's this…  _demon_  of sorts. He lurks in the shadows of forests, just watching and waiting for people. He's freakishly tall and dresses all in black. The creepiest thing is… he doesn't have a face."

"What?" Starfire shrieked, her eyes wide,

"He has a head but no facial features. No eyes, nose, lips; nada. It's just blank and white."

Starfire swallowed, "And… wh-what does Slenderman do?"

"If he sees people, wandering like we are… he waits, bides his time and then he pounces, grabbing you with his long arms while you scream. If you look at him properly, they say you can't escape him and-"

"Beast Boy, enough. You're freaking her out. Stop it." Robin scolded, feeling Starfire's nail digging into his arm.

"Is… is that true, Robin?" She queried,

"No, Star. It's just a stupid story, made to scare people." He replied, narrowing his eyes at Beast Boy who looked set to protest.

They dipped into silence as they started walking down one particular path that Robin had somewhat chosen at random. As long as they kept going forward, they would find an exit.

Or at least, that's what Robin was telling himself.

There was a sudden squawk from a nearby crow; once, twice before it went dead silent again.

Starfire frowned. There was a faint buzzing almost that she could hear. It sounded very much like the static of the communicator before except… this time, she had no idea where it was coming from.

She released Robin's arm, turning her head to scan the area.

There was a brief flash of black behind one of the trees.

Starfire sucked in a startled breath, wondering if it was Red X trying to hide from them.

Or was it…  _something else_?

For some reason, her gut was telling her it was the latter. Starfire's heart thumped in her chest. She froze, standing still and focusing on the tree she'd seen movement from.

"Star?" Robin called, confused as to why she'd stopped.

"Apologies… I thought…" She trailed off, turning her head back towards the spot she'd been watching. She was waiting for something but she didn't know what.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy yelped,

Starfire spared him a glance, only to see his face of terror and pointing at something beside her.

She gulped; feeling its sinister presence beside her. She closed her eyes, her blood pumping in her ears.

Slowly, Starfire turned to look at the monster, her heart feeling like it was going to burst out of her ribcage.

She saw the blackness before her. Tilting her head up, her eyes found his bleached white face and she screamed.


	7. Day 7 - Spider

**Day 7 - Spider**

Raven pulled down her hood as she crossed paths with Beast Boy, coming away from his afternoon nap after a hard gaming session with Cyborg.

She smirked, "Well rested?"

Beast Boy yawned before lazily smiling at her, "Oh yeah. But, I'm kinda hungry now."

Raven rolled her eyes, "It's a good thing we're headed towards the kitchen then, isn't it?"

Her boyfriend blinked as if suddenly remembering something and stooped a little to peck her cheek.

She blushed, "What was that for?"

He shrugged, "I haven't seen you for a couple hours and that, what I just did, people call that 'affection'."

The empath playfully narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh  _ha ha_. You're hilarious."

"Pft, I know I am, babe. Don't need to be told  _that_."

She raised an eyebrow, "And you've got a big head."

"Yeah, I- Hey! That's not nice!" Beast Boy squeaked, his hands going to his head,

Raven giggled in that quiet way of hers. The changeling smiled as well, appreciative of her darker humour and sarcasm. They were opposites but he enjoyed how her mind worked; more than she possibly knew.

He gently took her hand as they walked, something she'd slowly been warming up to; public affection and all that. He'd never go overboard by sucking faces in front of people but little brushes and gestures to acknowledge their relationship was something he was glad she was opening up to a bit.

"So, what did you-" Beast Boy was cut off by a high pitched scream that rang through the entire level of the tower.

They exchanged a concerned glance.

"Was that Starfire?" Raven asked,

"Sounded like it." Beast Boy replied,

The two hurried their steps, sprinting towards the kitchen to see what had shaken their friend.

When the doors to the common room opened with a whoosh, they saw something they did not expect.

Cyborg was curled up as small as he could get himself on the kitchen counter, staring daggers at an upside down glass on the side.

"Cy?" Beast Boy queried,

"Get rid of it! Uh-uh, man, not in my tower!" Cyborg mumbled, shaking his head and refusing to move,

"What's going… was that  _you_  that screamed?" Beast Boy asked, both shocked and struggling not to laugh,

"Yes, it was. Make fun and I'll squish you with my foot." Cyborg threatened,

Raven sighed and pulled her hood down, "What's wrong?" She droned,

"Get it outta here."

"Get what out of here?"

Cyborg lifted a hand and shakily pointed at the glass. Raven floated closer, as did Beast Boy, to peer inside.

Held as prisoner, a fairly large brown recluse spider was fidgeting away beneath the cup. It lifted a couple legs to tap at the glass, wanting to get out.

"Cyborg! Why'd you trap the little guy?" Beast Boy scolded, reaching to remove the glass,

"Don't!" He yelped, "What if it bites one of us, hm!?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "He's harmless."

Raven touched the changeling's arm as he reached for the glass once more, "Hate to say it, but it could well bite you. It bears a hemotoxic venom which is potentially lethal-"

Cyborg, "Ha! See?"

"Even if Cyborg's being a baby about it." Raven commented, making Beast Boy grin.

"I don't  _do_  spider bites, you get me?" Cyborg told them, indignantly.

"You fight giant monsters and psychos but you're afraid of a little spider?" Raven asked, quirking an eyebrow,

He glared at her, "Can you  _please_  just make it go away?"

Raven rolled her eyes at him before nodding to Beast Boy. She got her powers at the ready, waiting for Beast Boy to lift up the glass.

As soon as he did, there was a flurry of movement as the spider scurried across the surface, trying to get to a hiding place.

Raven caught it almost immediately in her black power, with Cyborg jumping down from the counter to crow at the thing, "Ha! Ya'll caught now, spider!"

The sorceress smirked and jolted the spider in his direction; taking dark pleasure in the way Cyborg flinched away from it.

"Can you just kill it already?" Cyborg complained, looking extremely squeamish.

"No! Don't kill it. He hasn't done anything to  _you_." Beast Boy growled, feeling defensive for the insect.

Raven agreed with Beast Boy, considering she knew how he abhorred any form of living thing being stomped on or killed for absolutely no reason. Whilst the two began bickering between themselves, Raven calmly walked over to the giant windows and phased her hand through, allowing the spider to get outside.

She gently levitated him onto the outside of the window, before retracting her powers from him. As soon as he was free, the spider scampered up the side of the tower.

"There. He's out and Cyborg, you're safe." Raven deadpanned, rolling her eyes at the silliness of the situation,

Cyborg exhaled in relief while Beast Boy grinned in a teasing manner. His cybernetic friend scowled, jabbing a finger at him.

"Don't even try it."

But, that never stopped Beast Boy from making jokes in the past and it certainly wasn't going to stop him now that he knew Cyborg was afraid of spiders.


	8. Day 8 - 3am

**Day 8 - 3AM**

She tried to shut her eyes tighter; to ignore the pull of wakefulness but she knew it was a futile attempt.

With a sigh that sounded very much like a growl, Raven rolled onto her back and opened her eyes to glare at the ceiling.

This kept happening and it only served to make her more uneasy each and every time.

Cautiously, she turned her head to look at her clock.

_3am._

It blinked at her, red and fuzzy in the dark. It was mocking her, reminding her of the significance of being awake at this time.

Because of her demonic heritage, Raven had always been tuned to times when the dead and spirits and other things dwelling within the afterlife, were most active.

She felt a shiver run through her as she lay there. Despite having Beast Boy's warmth beside her, she felt cold; like something was already  _with_  her. Raven held her breath, not trusting herself to reach out and try sensing whatever  _it_  was.

Her mouth was dry; she was parched and against her better judgement, Raven threw the comforter back and slipped out of bed. She fought the fear in her stomach, continuously telling herself not to be afraid; that there was nothing to be scared of. There was nothing there.

That's what she had to keep telling herself. That's how she would keep her powers under control. Fear was one of the  _worst_  emotions when it came to controlling her abilities but she managed, more often than not.

Her door opened quietly, revealing the pitch black of the hallway. She frowned; usually Cyborg left some of the lights on after initiating shutdown but tonight there were none to illuminate the hallway; even a little bit.

Steeling herself for the long walk to the kitchen for some water, Raven slowly started walking. She kept her eyes facing forward, refusing to look around or over her shoulder, in fear of what she might see.

"… _Raven…"_

The empath froze on the spot, too shocked to do anything else. It must have been her imagination. It was late, she was tired so it surely, was something she imagined she heard.

"… _Raaaven…"_

If it wasn't so eerie sounding, Raven could almost imagine it was Beast Boy saying her name in that sing-song way of his. She swallowed, knowing it was all in her mind and nothing more.

Raven continued moving, picking up the pace as she did so. She silently cursed herself for needing a drink of water.

On other nights when she had woken up at  _3am_  exactly as well, she'd simply snuggled into Beast Boy's side and forced herself asleep but tonight; her mouth felt like a desert.

" _Raven."_

She stopped and sucked in a startled gasp. That had been real; she liked to believe the first two were not but this one… she shuddered. She had felt the breath against her ear and the buzzing sound of a voice. The voice made her fear increase too; it was scratchy and demonic, maybe the voice of a woman. She couldn't be sure.

Raven spun around and looked down the hallway, waiting for whatever it was to jump out and grab her.

"H-Hello?" Raven croaked, hating the fact she sounded so defenceless and weak.

"Raven?"

The emapth made a muffled squeak and spun back around, coming face to face with her best friend.

Starfire tilted her head as she closed the bedroom she shared with Robin, who Raven caught a glimpse of snoozing away.

"Starfire…" Raven breathed, relief flooding her tone. So, the voices had been real but it had certainly not belonged to a demon or poltergeist of any kind.

"Raven? Are you alright?" Starfire wondered, carefully touching her friend's shoulder.

"Y-Yeah… I'm okay. Why were you calling me?"

Starfire's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Before… you kept saying my name, didn't you?"

The Princess shook her head, "I only said your name just now, when you spun around to face me, Raven."

A chill rippled through Raven, giving her skin goosebumps. She so desperately wanted to believe Starfire was playing a joke of some kind but she knew, deep down from the look of concern on Starfire's face that the strange, wispy voices she had heard beforehand were not just a figment of her imagination.

"What are you doing up then, Starfire?" Raven queried,

"I am having the trouble sleeping. I was on my way to the kitchen to get some of the hot chocolate." Starfire paused and eyed her friend, "Perhaps you would like to join me… we could discuss what it is that has you so alert?"

Raven exhaled, feeling the familiar sensation of relief. She was still wary but at least having one of her friends with her would settle those feelings a little.

"Sounds… good."

Starfire beamed and clapped her hands before looping one of arms with Raven's, taking the lead and steering them towards the kitchen,

"Glorious!"

Raven clearly felt the same joy Starfire did, as she missed the dark creature up on the ceiling that made a swipe for her; missing by mere inches.


	9. Day 9 - House

**Day 9 - House**

The smell of candy drifted through the air; chocolate and licorice mingled with the scent of cupcakes; drowned in colourful frosting. Against that, hot food was another mouth watering smell in the air tonight.

Hot dogs in warm, fresh buns and crispy french fries wrapped up in newspaper for people to take away were just a couple of many food stalls that were enticing people with their fabulous aromas.

The fall carnival was always spectacular. There were stalls and rides and fireworks. It was full of families and couples; all spending the night hanging out and enjoying one another's company.

"C'mon, you guys." A particular teen droned,

"Yeah, quit being babies!" Another shrill voice added,

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah… that's definitely the way to get us to go in. Besides, we don't want to."

Beast Boy smirked, "Why? You scared?"

She sighed, "Yep, that's what it is, Gar. I am petrified."

He narrowed his eyes, "Party pooper."

She rolled her eyes as Cyborg looked pointedly at Robin, "What about you, Rob? C'mon. Don't tell me you're afraid."

Robin looked away from Starfire to answer in a bland voice, "Haunted Houses are kinda boring. Sorry, guys."

Cyborg and Beast Boy groaned in unison before Beast Boy's eyes twinkled at Starfire, "Star? You sure you don't want to-"

"No thank you." She replied, rather quickly. He was honestly taking a shot in the dark, asking Starfire. They all knew how she hated anything horror related. He sighed and looked at Cyborg.

"Well, ya'll are missing out." He commented over his shoulder as he and Beast Boy walked towards the entrance of the haunted house.

"I doubt it." Robin replied, sarcastically, stealing the words right out of Raven's mouth.

Beast Boy scowled over his shoulder and bounded after Cyborg.

The two of them approached the entrance with bubbling excitement. Haunted Houses always served well to give an adrenaline rush. Not to mention, it was a carnival classic; one attraction not to be missed.

"Welcome to the Madison Manor haunted house! Watch your step as you enter! Don't want blood on those shoes!" The carnival guy standing outside bellowed, before giving them a cackle.

Beast Boy grinned and nudged Cyborg who just laughed at the guy's theatrics. As they wandered through the twisted hallway, they heard the standard organ music, drifting from the next room.

They followed it, leading to a horror scene before them. There was a person on the floor, pretending to be dead with fake blood all over their stomach and all around their body on the ground.

"D-Don't… go to… the next room." He sputtered before letting his head fall back and pretending to die.

Obviously, that was the only way  _to_  go so the boisterous duo continued.

"We're totally gonna see a pissed off wife with a knife." Beast Boy whispered,

"Pft, he forgot to put the seat down." Cyborg snickered,

"Raven  _would_  kill me if I did that… I mean, probably." Beast Boy guessed, tapping his chin in consideration.

When the two reached the dingy kitchen, they found the presumed wife, not holding a knife but sprawled across the dining table with abrasions all over her and blood dribbling down her chin.

She coughed, screeching in pain and flopped a hand out towards the two. They took a step back in surprise as she croaked, "You… have to… stop…" She trailed off as she then supposedly joined her husband in the afterlife.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked, confused over the meaning of what she said. Cyborg shook his head, not sure either and they continued to the following room.

There was blood smeared across the floor but no body like there had been the previous times. Cyborg raised an eyebrow, wondering where it could be.

"Help… me…" Someone choked, behind them.

The duo spun around so fast, they almost fell down. Beast Boy held a hand to his chest, his heart hammering away inside of his ribcage.

There was a boy, roughly the same age as themselves, strung up on the wall by his wrists, blood dribbling down his arms as life was slowly draining from him.

"Don't… go in… there." He gasped, his eyes rolling to look at the door leading to the attic.

Beast Boy turned and gulped as he looked up at the attic door that had bloody handprints all over it. Cyborg nudged his shoulder with a grin,

"C'mon, man. Last part of the haunted house." He murmured,

They wandered closer, standing right underneath the hatch leading into the dark, eerie attic above their heads. Cyborg looked pointedly at Beast Boy, wordlessly telling him to get climbing.

Beast Boy frowned, fear shining in his face as he reached up and started climbing the steps with Cyborg right behind him. He raised his palm and pressed against the door, cringing as it creaked open.

He popped his head up, seeing nothing else but a small space and a single candle in the middle of the room. Beast Boy climbed through, tugging Cyborg up beside him.

That's when the giggles started. The sounds slowly became more demonic; taunting them. Beast Boy quivered where he stood, well and truly afraid of the actress in here with them right now.

They squinted their eyes, trying their best to see.

Suddenly, she appeared before them, with glowing eyes. They were covered in blood and she looked demonic at the best.

"Your turn to play, new friends." She giggled,

Beast Boy and Cyborg watched her as she slowly turned to face them. Her face was mangled; blistered and cut. Her grin was enough for them.

Screaming, the two macho men who had pleaded to go in the haunted house bolted from the scene. Raven smirked as they sprinted out of the flat, pieces of wood falling around her.

She shook her head as they surpassed them all, "Idiots." She muttered,


	10. Day 10 - Stories

**Day 10 - Stories**

Beast Boy whistled joyfully as he scanned the DVD titles for movie night. They hadn't sat down and had a movie night all together in such a long time. Crime was keeping them occupied all throughout the day and the night.

It was exhausting to say the least.

So, what better way to relax than with a movie night?

"Hey guys, since it's getting closer to Halloween, how about a horror?" He suggested, glancing over his shoulder at them all perched on the sofa.

Cyborg's eyes lit up at the prospect of a horror movie, "Ooh, good idea, BB."

Raven briefly lifted her eyes from the page of her book to shrug at her boyfriend, "Whatever."

Beast Boy frowned and playfully narrowed his eyes at her for the sarcastic tone she offered him. His eyes swivelled to Starfire, nestled into Robin's side with his arm around her shoulder and a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

Starfire paused mid-chew and furrowed her eyebrows, "I would prefer not to…" She murmured,

Robin nodded in agreement, "We always watch horror. Pick something else."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and picked some at random, "But you guys, look at the horror greatness!" He chirped, waving the DVD cases around in the air at them.

From beside Robin, Cyborg snorted, "Beside, ya'll outnumbered."

Starfire frowned, "I do not believe Raven actually agreed to the horror movie."

Waving his hand, Beast Boy commented, "Course she did. She gave the green light."

He looked over at Raven who didn't even budge, continuing to stare resolutely at her book. Beast Boy grinned and leaned back on the floor,

"Okay… horror it is! But question is… which one?"

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at the DVD cases again, deciding for the team what they would be watching for the evening. He considered what type of horror he was in the mood for. Gory? Paranormal? Slasher?

His eyes landed on one particular case and Beast Boy's eyes brightened with excitement, "Oooh, I forgot we bought this one. It's based on the story of that clown."

Starfire blinked, tilting her head, "What story of a clown?"

Beast Boy was surprised, "You haven't heard it before?"

She shook her head.

He wriggled his eyebrows, "Would you  _like_  to hear it?"

Starfire paused and then slowly agreed, pressing herself into Robin's side a little more securely, clearly using him to comfort herself and to calm her nerves.

"So… a babysitter was at home with the two children she was with for the night. The parents were out at a restaurant for their anniversary and left their kids with the girl because she'd babysat them before." Beast Boy cleared his through and kept going, "After a while, the girl got a little bored. She tried turning on the TV downstairs but it was only giving her static. She briefly called the parents to ask if she could watch TV somewhere else. They told her she could use their room to watch TV."

Starfire whimpered and snuggled against Robin who pecked her hair.

" _She went up and was immediately creeped out by a particularly large statue of a clown in the corner of the bedroom. She ignored it and sat down but the longer she stayed, the weirder she felt; something about it making her uneasy. At one point, she grabbed the blanket on the end of the bed and threw it over the statue. But, still, she wasn't happy with it. Sighing, she left the room to speak with the parents._

_'Hello?"_

_"Hiya, Carol. It's Charlotte. Listen, is it alright to move that clown statue out of your room? It's kinda freaking me out.;_

_There was silence on the other end for a long moment._

_"Carol?'_

_'Get the kids and get out of the house.'_

_'What? Why? What's wrong?'_

_'…We don't own a clown statue.'_

_With that, there was a high pitched scream from upstairs and the babysitter dropped the phone, running towards it_."

Starfire stared at him wide eyed, "Did… she was okay, yes?"

Beast Boy shrugged and grinned, "Who knows. It's a mystery."

Robin brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "And most likely, not true."

The changeling rolled his eyes, "Believe it or not. But, that doesn't help me with my movie dilemma!"

Starfire chewed her lip, "I suggest a movie without a trace of the clowns, please."


	11. Day 11 - Apple

**Day 11 - Apple**

Starfire tilted her head, confused as she watched what was currently on TV.

As it was nearing Halloween, she had taken the liberty of learning more about traditions surrounding the holiday of Hallow's eve. She had learned about the trick or treating, ghost stories, costumes; so many she had found out about but this one on TV had her baffled.

Someone was dunking their face in a barrel of water in an attempt to grab an apple with their teeth.

She furrowed her eye brows and sat up a little straighter. Starfire placed her hand on her boyfriend's knee, smiling to herself when he instinctively laced their fingers together.

"What's up, Star?"

Robin looked at her with curiosity, tilting his head as well.

Starfire looked back to the TV and pointed, "I am confused as to what they are doing. Is it common practice for a human to attempt to drown themselves for fruit during the Halloween period?"

He laughed and shook his head, "They're not trying to drown themselves, Star. That's called apple bobbing. It's a fun game where you try and grab all the apples with only your mouth in the quickest time."

"Oh…"

Robin smirked, glancing over into the kitchen, "Would you like to try it?"

"I do not believe I would be very good."

He stood up and shrugged, "Is that your way of saying you're too  _afraid_  to go up against me?"

She narrowed her eyes, the competitive strike in her just as fierce as his own. Starfire floated up, tossing her long hair over her shoulder,

"You will be defeated. I hope you are aware of this." She muttered, flying past him and into the kitchen.

Robin grinned and followed her, grabbing the bowl of fruit from the counter. He scanned the area, looking for something to put the water into. He would have used the sink but decided against that idea.

He searched beneath the counters, in the cupboard where they kept miscellaneous equipment. With a smile, he located two buckets. He gave them a wash first, before filling both to the brim with cold water.

Starfire sat back and merely observed him as he zipped around the kitchen, collecting this and that. Robin hummed to himself as he loaded the apples into the buckets, putting five in each to keep it mildly challenging for them.

"Alright… you ready?" Robin asked, removing his mask so it wouldn't get wet.

The Princess nodded but Robin frowned, stepping closer to her. He gently pushed her hair away from her face and tied it up behind her head. As he pulled away, she looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

"Your hair is so long; it'll either get wet or end up tangled around your face and that's hardly fair for you." He explained,

Starfire smiled and kissed his cheek, appreciating his thoughtfulness. Robin grinned at her for that before clearing his throat and gesturing to the buckets.

"So, aim of the game; get the 5 apples in your bucket before I get mine."

She nodded, "I understand."

"Ready… set… go!"

At the same time, both of them dropped their faces into the water below, opening and closing their mouths amidst laughter in an attempt to get their apples.

Starfire found herself surprised at how hard it was. She thought it would be rather easy to just bite into an apple, floating in water but she was wrong. Her teeth kept skimming the curve of the apples, making them bob away from her.

She acutely heard Robin resurface and a thud as she assumed he dropped his first apple onto the kitchen counter. Starfire had one advantage over her boyfriend and that was the fact she could hold her breath longer than he could. She was an alien and whilst normally that was a bit of an insecurity for her; in this game, it helped immensely. This was child's play in comparison to holding your breath in the vastness of Space.

Finally, she sank her teeth into one of the apples, quietly delighted at the fresh taste that came with it. Starfire threw her head back, dropping it onto the side before diving back in to grab another.

It came easier to her after that first one and she realised she could use her tongue to grasp them considering how much longer Tamaranians tongues were than humans. However, she decided against it and that winning fairly was more important.

She was on her third apple by now, occasionally flicking her eyes at Robin to see how far along he was with his apples. As Starfire brought her fourth apple out of the bucket, Robin met her with his third. His eyes widened at her apples or  _lack_  of them left in the bucket. He mumbled something but she just shrugged at him, not able to make sense of his words from beneath the apple in his mouth.

As they spat them out on the counter, Robin made to speak to Starfire but she simply winked at him and dove back in to retrieve her last apple, Robin floundering to follow her actions.

Starfire reached for the last apple with her mouth, becoming frantic when she saw Robin dump his fourth on the counter.

Zooming in on her last apple, Starfire crunched down hard and pulled her head up from the water, splashing it over the counter a little bit.

Robin turned his head as he say her and stopped trying to get his last one.  
Starfire's eyes lit up as she realised what had happened. She removed the apple from her mouth with one hand and beamed at her boyfriend.

"I am victorious!" She cheered,

He laughed and dried his face with the towel beside them, "As we knew you probably would."

She grinned at him, "So… that is the apple bobbing?"

Robin nodded.

Starfire clapped her hands lightly, "Then, I approve! That was most fun!"

Gently taking her hand, he tugged her back towards the cupboard, "If you think that was good, let me teach you all about the joy of caramel apples too."

Her eyes twinkled, "Caramel apples?"


	12. Day 12 - Bat

**Day 12 - Bat**

Starfire turned her head left and right as she made her way through the darkened hallway.

She had been so certain that she knew the correct path but apparently, the area was bigger than she initially thought.

Swallowing, she lit a starbolt and let it guide her through the darkness.

Starfire wished she hadn't left her communicator in her guest room or right now, she could have called Robin so he could help direct her. All she had wanted was a glass of water and now she was completely lost.

She stumbled across a flight of stairs that went down into what she assumed was merely a basement of sorts; like the one back at the tower.

Cautiously, she approached the stairs, feeling a shiver down her spine as a draft hit her from whatever was down there.

She knew it was probably a bad idea, but she crept down, taking one step at a time as to not make any sound.

As she neared the end of the spiral stairs, she let the starbolt she was still holding, die as there seemed to be glowing light from the room she had come across.

Starfire was nervous to say the least. She was out of her depth; not knowing where she was going. She poked her head around the archway and frowned, knowing exactly what she had stumbled across.

With haste, she turned and moved to flee back up the stairs.

"Starfire."

She jumped in fright and almost fell to the floor if it wasn't for the black gloved hand that snaked out to catch her.

Starfire looked up into the face of darkness. The cowl was there and the small whites of the mask were narrowed. Without the uniform, he wasn't as intimidating but still… he was Robin's guardian… Robin was her boyfriend… it was natural for her to be nervous about him. She wanted the Batman or Bruce, rather, to like her. Accidentally trespassing into the batcave did not help her to achieve that.

"Batman…" She murmured, the anxiety wavering her voice,

"What are you doing down here?"

She stared up at him before standing up properly and extracting her arm from him.

"I… apologies… I was searching for the kitchen. I-I did not mean to intrude on your dwelling." She stammered, slowly backing up and trying to make herself seem smaller.

"You're quite lost if you thought this was the kitchen." Batman replied, his tone amused and a little less rough sounding.

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows and cast her eyes to the floor, feeling like an idiot, "Indeed… your home is quite large… I apologize."

She turned herself around and made to head back up the stairs, embarrassment burning her cheeks. Starfire froze on the spot as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning her head, she found a now maskless Bruce staring back at her with noticeably softer eyes. He gave her a ghost of a smile,

"No need to apologize, Starfire… you know, Robin used to get lost all the time when he first came here."

Her eyes widened, "Truly?"

Bruce nodded and patted her shoulder, "Come on… I'll take you to the kitchen so you don't get lost again."

Starfire breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him, "Thank you."


	13. Day 13 - Friday

**Day 13 - Friday**

The weather was miserable as they wandered through the streets; the moonlight barely visible on account of the streetlamps.

"So, what'd you think of the movie?"

She shrugged, her bright pink hair ruffling a little because of the bitter breeze that rushed them, "It was okay. I've seen better."

"I feel like a former criminal has seen better first hand."

Jinx rolled her eyes and smirked at her boyfriend as he shifted his grip on the umbrella handle. Kid Flash grinned back at her and playfully nudged her shoulder with his own.

"I've… seen enough to have a high standard for horror movies, Wally." She murmured, making sure to keep her tone low enough so no one would hear his name.

He chuckled, supposing she was right and suavely slipped his hand into hers. She raised an eyebrow at the gesture but smiled nonetheless.

"So, where'd ya wanna eat, Jinxy?"

She made a humming sound as she considered, turning at the corner of the street with Kid Flash.

"Mm, I don't know, maybe- Oh!" She stopped and released his hand, dropping down into a crouch,

"Jinx? What are you-" Kid Flash trailed off as he sat her stroking a black cat behind the ears, it's bright green eyes staring up at her,

"Aren't you gorgeous…" She muttered, scratching the cat beneath the chin.

Kid Flash furrowed his eyebrows, "Jinx… maybe you shouldn't… I mean it's not exactly the day for it."

Jinx glanced up at him, picking up the cat and standing up, "What are you babbling about, idiot?"

"Well… it's Friday the 13th… you're playing with a black cat… that's bad luck."

The pink haired teen blinked at him for a moment before she cracked up laughing, even going to far as to wipe a tear from her eye,

"Oh, Wally… you're hilarious." She snickered, continuing to scratch the cat,

He was indignant, planting his hands on his hips, "What?"

Jinx turned to face him again, her eyes briefly flashing pink, "I'm the queen of bad luck, remember? Friday the 13th is like my Christmas."

His arms fell to his sides, "Oh… right."

She giggled at the blush on his cheeks and gave him a chaste kiss.

"We should adopt this cat. He doesn't seem to have an owner. See? No tag."

Kid Flash sighed and scratched his head, "Jinx-"

"A little bad luck doesn't hurt anyone, Wally."

He smirked and simply shook his head at his girlfriend.


	14. Day 14 - Clown

**Day 14 - Clown**

"Alright, Titans. We need to split up and find this guy." Robin ordered, standing in the middle of his team, "Cyborg, Beast Boy; check down town."

The boys nodded,

"Star, you and I will check the docks." He continued, earning a determined nod from his girlfriend,

"Raven. You check around the pier, near the funfair. These are all the locations we've most recently seen him. Try to find  _him_ or at least  _something_ to help us out."

Nods were exchanged before they all took off in the direction of designated areas. Raven levitated off of the ground and floated through the dark sky, her eyes constantly scanning. She even reached out with her powers to try and sense this new bad guy that was treating them to a wild goose chase.

She sighed as she was coming up empty. As Raven zoned in on the funfair, she withheld her grunt of annoyance. It was late and the lights had all been switched off. The fair was abandoned which  _would_ technically make it easier to find the target but at the same time, it was also easier for him to see her coming.

Raven landed in the middle of the fair grounds, turning left and right in an attempt to catch a glimpse of something that seemed out of place.

Nothing.

Well, nothing but silence and the occasional piece of trash that got blown across her path. Funfairs were such hotbeds for mess. People just didn't care and littered the place with empty polystyrene cups and paper popcorn packets.

Raven stopped suddenly, hearing a rustling. She turned towards the sound but it ceased almost immediately. She sighed, pinning it down to rats or some kind of vermin roaming the grounds as well.

That was until she saw a shadow brush against a wall.

She gasped, her eyes focusing on that specific spot. Not wanting to waste a single second, Raven gave chase into a darkened room. She hadn't paid attention to where it was this guy was leading her so when she bumped into something hard, she muttered an, "ow" and stood still, simply waiting.

The lights flickered on and Raven frowned.

All around her were full length mirrors, taunting and misleading her.

"Come out now before I force you out." Raven growled, her power glowing in her hands,

There was a laugh that echoed around her and Raven spun around to try and locate the source of it. Her cloak swished around her ankles as she glared at the mirrors surrounding her.

From the shadows, a figure loomed, the red nose being the point of focus first and foremost. A boisterous laugh echoed again as they took a further step, revealing them self in the mirrors.

Raven frowned.

It was a clown; dressed all in a white jumpsuit with big red shoes and multicoloured buttons. The hair was an ombre of bright oranges and greens which stuck out at all angles, giving them a truly demented appearance.

What really threw Raven however was this clown's face. She couldn't be sure if it was a mask or makeup; it looked fairly real, whatever the case.

A blood red smile split the lower half of their face, right up to their cheeks. The eyes were dusted with blue and purple shades, making the eyes appear so much darker than they actually were.

"A clown… I'm  _petrified."_ Raven deadpanned, sighing and tilting her head slightly at this Halloween reject.

The clown's stance did not change. It tilted its head and barked out another deranged sounding laugh, sending a shiver down Raven's spine.

Suddenly, the lights flickered, sending the room into a moment of complete and utter darkness.

When the lights ceased and stayed on, Raven's heart rate sped up. She could have sworn this damn clown had been further away before. He seemed to have taken a couple giant steps closer to her.

She turned around, her hands balled into fists, "I'm  _not_  joking. Come willingly and you won't be hurt…  _much_."

The clown grinned again, lifting a hand and wagging an index finger through the glass at her. Raven swallowed and simply stared back at this joker.

He gave her a gleeful chuckle and danced behind her. Raven furrowed her eyebrows, turning her head to try and spot him but she came up empty.

"I'm warning you." Raven told him in a voice that sounded a lot more confident than she actually felt.

The lights above once again faded in and out, sinking the room into darkness once more. Raven tried to control her breathing as the lights seemed to stay off for longer this time.

She shuddered as she felt a breath just by her ear. Raven spun around to try and attack whatever or whoever was doing this but all she managed to touch was air.

" _Raven_."

A deep throated chuckle bounced around the room.

" _Raven_."

She could sense someone in front of her; knew that if she opened her eyes and the lights were on, there would be something right there.

Silence filled the room for a moment; nothing but the quiet breathing coming from the sorceress herself.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on and the clown stood directly before her; that menacing smirk painted across its face.

"Boo." It snarled, watching in delight as Raven gasped and stumbled backwards onto her rear.

The lights went out a final time, accompanied by the sound of a dark chuckle. Raven closed her eyes, reluctant to see if the clown was still there or not.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the lights came on and the insistent buzzing came along too. She paused, waiting but nothing came. No laughter. No grins. Nothing.

Her communicator sounded from her waist and she fumbled for it, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She wanted to roll her eyes at being stupid but sometimes, fear couldn't be ignored. She learnt that the hard way.

" _Rae? Raven!"_

She lifted the device to her face and answered, "Y-Yeah?"

"Rae, you okay? I've been calling for the last 10 minutes and you haven't been answering." Beast Boy explained, concern tinting his voice,

Raven gave a ghost of a smile, "I'm fine… what's wrong? Why are you calling?"

"Huh? Oh! Robin and Star have got the guy cornered over at the their location. He asked us to get over there as soon as possible."

Raven nodded, still cautiously looking around the house of mirrors, "Right. I'll be there soon."

She ended the call and stood up, brushing herself down. Raven walked through the hallway, leading to the exit with the utmost haste. She wasn't afraid of clowns; really she wasn't but something about the one she had just encountered didn't sit right.

Some part of her didn't think it was human which made her question;  _what_  was that thing?


	15. Day 15 - Darkness

**Day 15 - Darkness**

She was being foolish. She knew it in her heart that she was being ridiculous.

Fighting monsters and villains every single day never bothered her and yet, this had her on edge; had her glancing around the room every couple of seconds.

Starfire chewed on her lip, wondering what the best course of action would be.

The power at the tower had gone out and now the whole place was in complete darkness. But, because it was approximately 2am, it wasn't bothering anyone else and most likely wouldn't get fixed by Cyborg until the morning either.

She cursed herself; why did she just have to wake up during an electrical blackout. She hated power cuts. Everyone knew that and the only person who could really keep her calm during these occurrences was her boyfriend.

Unfortunately, Nightwing was currently on patrol with Beast Boy and wouldn't be home for a while.

Starfire whimpered, hating this predicament she had found herself in. She considered getting up and locating the backup generator herself but decided against it when she thought about how far away the generator was from her room.

She'd already done her best to get light into the room; even if it was only a tiny bit of light. She had sprinted over to the curtains and split them, letting the moonlight filter through as much as possible before scrambling back under the comforter.

Sighing, Starfire closed her eyes and lay back down, willing herself to fall back to sleep. She exhaled, focusing hard on trying to slumber.

Suddenly, there was a series of creaks that sounded from the closet. Starfire's eyes opened wide and she fearfully stared in the direction the sounds came from. She gulped, simply waiting for whatever would happen next.

Starfire sat up, holding the comforter close to her chest as she peered at the closet, where the door was slightly ajar. She made a small whining sound, sitting forward to get a better look.

She shook her head and lifted a hand, conjuring a starbolt in an attempt to light the room some more. She clicked her tongue as it did nothing more than give out a faint glow which actually added to the eerie atmosphere.

Her heart thudded in her chest as she continued to stare at the slim crack in the closet door. The longer she looked, the more certain she was that there was something there; staring back at her.

A chill shot down her spine as she swore she heard a huff of breath.

Starfire's eyes widened as there were heavy footsteps from outside her bedroom door and she made a muffled "eep" sound and pulled the comforter over her head.

The door sounded as it swished open and the footsteps came closer; whatever it was was now in her bedroom and she felt powerless over an entity she could not see.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight, waiting for whatever was coming for her.

A tug on the end of the comforter had her heart racing so very fast until,

"Star?"

The Princess immediately yanked the comforter down from over her head and blinked up at the masked face of her boyfriend, who was looking mighty confused too.

"Richard!" She breathed, clambering out from the covers to kneel before him at the end of their bed.

Starfire threw her arms around his middle and cuddled him close, already feeling reassured by his presence. He chuckled and pressed a light kiss to her hair,

"Everything alright?"

"No." She whimpered, "The power has gone out… I…"

"Oh, Star. You should have called me, baby." He replied, his arms coming around to snuggle her back.

She shook her head, "You were on patrol. That would have been silly."

"No it wouldn't. Are you okay now?"

Starfire smiled, "A little better now that you have returned home."

Nightwing stood back and removed his mask, reaching behind his head to unzip his uniform. He tugged his clothing down until it bunched around his waist before glancing over at Starfire, finding she was watching their closet like a hawk.

"Star?"

She seemed to remember herself and turned, "Hm?"

"What's with the fascination with our closet?"

Starfire shrugged.

"C'mon. Tell me."

She fidgeted, "I know this will sound foolish but… could you possibly check within the closet? I am… unsettled. I believed… I saw something." She blushed as she finished, knowing how ridiculous she sounded. She was a grown woman and yet, she still found herself scared of the dark.

Nightwing smiled at her, "Of course."

He wandered over and hesitantly opened the door, all the while Starfire was transfixed on his movements.

Nothing.

Starfire sighed in relief. Nightwing walked in and then out of the closet to prove nothing beyond clothes was in there.

He grinned back at his girlfriend, "Satisfied?"

She sheepishly nodded and settled beneath the covers once more, waiting for him to join her which he quickly did so. He cuddled up to her and kissed her forehead,

"My silly Star."


	16. Day 16 - Banshee

**Day 16 - Banshee**

"Man, that arcade was awesome!"

Beast Boy grinned, "Dude! I told you it was! I'm so happy they remodelled that place. It's so freaking cool now!"

Cyborg nodded as they wandered down the quiet street. It was just past 1am and there were no other people really about on their walk home from the Arcade.

The autumnal weather was certainly showing itself lately. Orange and maroon leaves littered the sidewalks and there was the start of a bitterness hanging in the October air. People had their Halloween decorations out and at the ready what with it only a couple weeks away.

Cyborg felt the crunch of leaves beneath his foot as they continued through the main street, just beside the pizza parlour which was now closed.

"We shoulda left earlier to get pizza, dude. Now I'm starving." Beast Boy groaned,

"It's fine, BB. We got enough food stuff to make something up when we get home." Cyborg told him, waving his hand dismissively at his best friend's complaints.

Beast Boy nodded and yawned, falling into a companionable silence with Cyborg. They made a turn and decided to cut through the park, despite how dreary and dark it appeared tonight. There was a serious lack of streetlights within the park so travelling through it at night always had this eerie feeling to it.

Cyborg whistled to himself as they walked, trying to remain upbeat regardless of the way the trees seemed to close in on them as they moved or how dark it was when they glanced over their shoulder at the direction they had come from.

There was a hitch in the older Titan's step for a brief moment, thinking he heard something but he shrugged it off; knowing what kind of tricks the mind played when it was dark and late at night.

Suddenly, there was a sound that he simply could not ignore.

A piercing scream echoed around the trees; one that was so loud and clear that Cyborg could have sworn it had come from someone right in front of him.

He stumbled back, catching his breath and frantically scanning the park for any signs of someone in trouble.

"Cy? Dude, you okay?" Beast Boy asked, his eyes filled with concern and also confusion.

Cyborg stared back at his friend in disbelief, "Did you hear that!?"

The changeling blinked at his friend, "Hear what?"

"Please tell me you're kidding right now."

Beast Boy cocked his head, "Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The scream, man!"

"Huh? What scream?"

Cyborg waved his hands around in annoyance, "Don't play with me, B!"

"Dude, I'm not! I don't know what you're talking about! I didn't hear anything."

Looking all around the park, Cyborg huffed and mumbled, "Probably too much wax in yo' damn ears again."

"Hey!" Beast Boy protested, indignantly, "I cleaned my ears on Tuesday, thank you very much!"

Cyborg made a non committal sound and continued to cast his eyes around the park, even tapping into a few sensors to pick up anything he wasn't physically able to see.

"That's… not possible."

"Dude, can you please use your words? What's going on with you?" Beast Boy demanded, irked by his friend's lack of information.

Cyborg spun around to look at him, fear and confusion written across his face, "I heard a scream; a woman's high pitched wailing."

Beast Boy blinked before an amused expression appeared, "Are you sure you didn't just imagine it? Remember some scream from that horror game we played tonight?"

Grunting, Cyborg stomped into the middle of the path, looking up and down, trying to find anything that could explain what the hell he heard, "No. I didn't. It was a scream and it sounded like it came from right in front of me!"

"Maybe it was some kids who thought they were being funny."

"Maybe… but…"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Or… y'know…"

"What?"

"Maybe it was a Banshee warning you of something."

Cyborg stopped and swivelled to look at Beast Boy, determining whether he was joking or not.

"A what?"

"Banshee. It's the right kinda time of year for it to happen, I guess."

"What's a banshee, man?"

"Pft and you're supposed to be one of the smart ones." Beast Boy joked,

Cyborg folded his arms over his chest, "Not with creepy stuff. That's your department… and Raven's, actually."

Beast Boy sobered, "A Banshee is this ghoulish urban legend kinda deal. Dates back ages and ages ago in Ireland. They have this belief that the Banshee is a female ghost that usually follows specific Irish families but y'know, changes her mind every now and then with people who aren't part of those families or even Irish. Anyway, supposedly, if you hear the scream of the Banshee then it's a warning for that person that someone they know is going to die."

Cyborg paled, "What?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Hey, you asked."

They kept walking with Cyborg continuously glancing over his shoulder, checking for any sign of a visual wailing woman,

"Well… let's hope that's not true."

Beast Boy nodded, "If it is true… just… y'know… stay away from me. I don't really feel like dying anytime soon, bro."


	17. Day 17 - Popcorn

**Day 17 - Popcorn**

"Got the blankets?"

"Check."

"Cushions?"

"Check."

"Candy?"

"Uh…"

Cyborg turned and frowned, "B, we can't have a Halloween edition movie night without candy."

"I thought candy still made you sick after the whole deal with Control Freak?" Beast Boy queried, fluffing a couple cushions placed on the sofa.

"Nah, not even candy turned evil can keep me from eating it forever." Cyborg chuckled, walking over to the kitchen, "Where are the others anyway?"

"Rae is just finishing meditation and Robin and Star are due back from walking Silkie soon."

Cyborg nodded, rummaging around the cupboards for the multi pack of chocolate candy bars that he knew they had bought recently, "Got the chocolate, man."

He heard the changeling sigh in relief; they may have been superheroes but movie night without sugary goodness was just not worth it. Cyborg whistled as he poured the chocolates into a big bowl for easy access. He carted it across to the table and took in their movie night setup.

Cushions were scattered across the sofa with three blankets resting on the seats, ready to use for comfort or in Starfire's case to hide behind. But, then again, she normally clutched Robin's cape and hid herself behind that instead.

The table was clear and covered with a Halloween themed tablet cloth. It was purple with little orange pumpkins printed repeatedly over the fabric. There were a pile of horror movies on the edge of the table, waiting to be watched. Beast Boy had spent a large portion of his day standing in the movie rental store, deciding between titles. He'd taken this very seriously so the movies were sure to be terrifying.

Cyborg placed the bowl of chocolates down and scratched his head in thought.

"B, can you get the-"

He was cut off as Beast Boy appeared beside him juggling 5 glasses and 2 big bottles of soda.

"Way ahead of you, dude." The changeling grinned,

Cyborg matched his smirk and nodded, "Pizza is already ordered and en route."

"Sweet!"

The doors swished open and Raven wandered in with Robin and Starfire trailing just behind her. Robin whistled at the way they had set everything up,

"Wow. You two really went all out for Halloween movie night." He commented, looking around the room as he released Silkie from the confines of his lead. The worm gurgled and wriggled over to the sofa, rolling himself up against one of the cushions.

"Yeah… did you two actually clean?" Raven deadpanned, raising an eyebrow and scanning the main room.

Beast Boy playfully scowled at her, "We did. Doesn't it look awesome?"

"Friends, I am most excited for the movie night tonight… even if the contents will be horrifying." Starfire sheepishly admitted,

Robin took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "You'll be fine. I'm sure they're not that scary."

Beast Boy looked smug, "Dude, you have no idea. I spent ages looking through the movies at the store. You're all gonna be shaking with fear by the end of tonight."

Raven rolled her eyes as she passed him, patting his chest and smirking, "Uh huh. If you say so."

"Okay, maybe not you… queen of horror." He chuckled, nudging her gently before she took a seat near the edge of the sofa and draped one of the blankets over her lap.

Robin and Starfire followed suit, with the boy wonder chivalrously lifting the blanket for Starfire to sit before he placed it over both their laps and let her snuggle into his side until she was comfortable.

Beast Boy frowned and tapped his lips, "Dude… I feel like we're missing something."

Cyborg thought hard before his eyes widened with realisation and he cllicked his fingers, "Duh! Popcorn! Man, how'd we forget popcorn of all things?"

The oldest Titan hurried into the kitchen and threw a couple bags of popcorn into the microwave, letting the buttery scent and the insistent popping fill the air. He grinned as the aroma washed over him, perfecting the setting for the movie night.

"Cy! Popcorn all popped?" Beast Boy called, earning a giggle from Starfire at his phrasing.

"Mhm and it smells good!" Cyborg replied, his mouth watering as he hauled the three bowls over to the table, immediately being snatched up by the others.

Beast Boy snitched one to share with Raven whilst Robin took another for himself and Starfire. Cyborg huffed at them and took the last bowl,

"Good thing I did three bowls, huh guys?" He noted, sarcastically, earning a smirk from Beast Boy.

Robin propped his feet up on the coffee table and draped an arm around Starfire's shoulders, "Are we watching these or what?"

Beast Boy bounded over to the TV, putting the first movie on, "Are you all ready for the scariest night of your lives!?" He asked them in a fake, menacing voice,

Cyborg nodded enthusiastically whilst Robin smirked and Starfire pulled the blanket up to her face a little more. Raven rolled her eyes, "Just start the movie already." She droned,

Beast Boy pouted, grabbed the remote and trudged back over to Raven's side on the sofa, "Spoilsport." He muttered as he pressed the play button.


	18. Day 18 - Vampire

**Day 18 - Vampire**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Raven breathed in and out, keeping her posture straight and her spine aligned with her position as she sat, lotus style on her bed.

She cleared her mind, let everything around her fall away as she concentrated on her centre; on her power glowing from within. She slowly inhaled, letting it out slowly as the world fell away and she closed her eyes tightly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" She chanted, already beginning to feel the calming effects of her mantra.

There was a squeak from her door and she jerked but refused to open her eyes and be disrupted from her meditation. Besides, she already knew who it was trying to get her attention.

With a sigh, Raven cleared her throat and started anew.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

She worked hard at ignoring the footsteps nearby and closed her eyes even tighter, clenching her jaw as well.

Raven fought not to give into him as she felt his presence right in front of her.

"Azara-"

"Mwah-ha-ha-ha!" A voice laughed, with a tinge of a forced accent,

Raven sighed, "What are you doing?"

"Nuthin' Vae."

The empath shrugged, "Why are you talking like that?"

"I 'vant to suck your bloood'." He told her in a thick vampiresque kind of voice,

And lo and behold, when Raven peeked an eye open to look at him, she was not surprised.

Beast Boy stood with his hair slicked back, white shirt and dark vest and matching pants. A black and red cloak hung around his shoulders and he even had a golden pocket watch on him to complete his vampire aesthetic.

She looked him up and down before closing her eye again, "A little old for dress up, aren't you, Gar?"

"Not 'vhen it's almost Hallo'veen," He retorted and she heard him jumping around her room, swishing the cloak as he moved,

Raven sighed, "Gar-"

"Dracula ain't got nothin' on me!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Where's the vampire teeth?"

He gave her a toothy smile, showing his natural fangs, "Don't need em'. I'm au natural, babe."

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head,

"You gotta admit, Rae. I look hot as a vampire."

She exhaled noisily and opened her eyes to scowl at her boyfriend. Raven dropped her hands to her lap and tilted her head,

"Uh huh. The hottest." She mumbled, "Do you mind? I'm trying to meditate, Gar. Don't make me get the garlic and crucifix."

He gave her a bubbly laugh as Raven closed her eyes again and rolled her shoulders, trying to get back in the mindset for meditation.

Beast Boy smirked and sneakily clambered onto the bed behind his girlfriend. He shuffled close to her so that he kneeled right behind her form. He gently touched her waist with his hands and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Gar…" Raven murmured in a small warning tone,

"'Vhat, Rae?" He whispered, lightly grazing the exposed skin of her neck with his teeth.

She shuddered, inwardly hating herself for being so easily distracted by the changeling. Her hands tightened into fists and she instinctively turned her head towards him.

Beast Boy gently nipped the skin along her jaw, rubbing his nose against her neck and inhaling her scent. He sucked on her shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. He shifted his hands higher, daring to brush against her breasts.

Raven sighed, dropping her head back onto his shoulder.

"Gar…" She repeated but this time, it was a lustful tone rather than an an irritated one, "Why can't you just wait until we go to bed… like normal couples."

He snorted, "Right, all couples do this sorta thing only at night. What'd you think takes Robin and Star so long when we call em' for breakfast?"

She gave him a breathy laugh before turning her head towards him properly, "You're so annoying."

Beast Boy smirked and gave her a hard kiss on the lips, cupping the back of her head to hold her in place before pulling away,

"You love it, Rae." He whispered, before dragging her down onto the bed with him.


	19. Day 19 - Witch

**Day 19 - Witch**

Robin sighed, running his fingers through his ebony hair for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

He sat back in his chair with his desk just before him, scattered with paperwork and newspaper clippings of recent cases and missions of theirs. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

All night he had been in the same spot and after about 5 cups of coffee, he still couldn't piece together leads he had on their loose criminals that were still very much at large. It was frustrating and he was growing more and more tired by the second. Not to mention, the constant ticking of the clock in his office was only serving to remind him how late it was.

There was a buzz of white noise before he heard,

" _Robin?_ "

He smiled as he heard his girlfriend's voice echo through his communicator. He picked it up and lifted it to his face, "Yeah, Star?"

" _Please, are you almost finished with your working?_ "

Robin glanced at his desk and chewed on his lip in consideration, "I'd say so. For tonight, anyway. What's up?"

" _Nothing… I… just wish for you to come to our room soon. I am… lonely without you._ "

There was something about her tone that got Robin feeling a little hot beneath the collar. He grinned and looked pointedly at his communicator, wishing she had video called rather than audio called.

"Oh? And why's that then, Star?" He asked, cheekily,

A pause.

" _I suppose you will simply have to wait and see, hm?_ "

Robin chuckled as she ended the call and stretched his arms above his head, yawning before he stood up and switched the desk lamp off.

There was an apparent spring in his step as he walked down the hallway towards their bedroom, curious and excited over what Starfire wanted to 'show' him. He loved this side of her; the minx kind of side where she teased and played.

Approaching their door, he was quick to snag a glove off to scan his hand print, gaining access. The sound of the door sliding open was like music to his ears and when he stepped over the threshold, a shiver ran down his spine.

Dotted around the room were small purple candles, strategically placed to create an alluring atmosphere, he guessed and he had to admit, it worked. Robin immediately felt less stressed from the warmth the candles offered.

Although, that could also be from the knowledge that Starfire was nearby as well.

Speaking of which, "Starfire?" He called out, scanning the room as he wandered over to their bed,

"Just a moment…" She responded and his head flicked towards the bathroom.

The door was closed and he assumed she was 'freshening up' or whatever girls did. He exhaled and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling and hoping Starfire came out soon before he fell asleep. It was just so warm and cozy.

He vaguely heard the door creak open but didn't stir just yet.

"Please… do you approve of my attire?" Starfire's voice drifted around the room,

Robin pushed himself up onto his elbows and his eyes almost popped out of his head at the sight of the Princess.

Starfire was leaning up against the door frame; one arm up above her head and the her opposite hand resting on her cocked hip. She was wearing something so very sexy; he half asked himself if he was dreaming.

She was wearing a purple and black lace lingerie set. The bra and matching underwear had a Halloween pattern on them; spiderwebs printed all over the fabric. She had little black heels adorning her feet with tiny purple bows on the top of each shoe. As if her outfit could get anymore perfect, she had a black witch hat atop of her head with a purple sash wrapped around the base and a shiny silver buckle in the middle.

"Holy… whoa…" He stammered, his eyes following every curve of her body,

Starfire giggled and sashayed over to him, her hips swaying enticingly. Robin tugged his mask off and let it flutter over the side of the bed as he continued to gawk at her.

When she reached him, his eyes were still trailing over her form rather than her face which Starfire saw great humour in. She grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at her,

"I believe my eyes are up here, boy of wonder." Starfire teased,

Robin broke into a grin and gripped her hips, coaxing her onto his lap. She straddled him, keeping her hands on his shoulders to steady herself.

"They certainly are but y'know… the rest of you is just so very nice." He murmured, placing a few kisses over her chest,

Starfire closed her eyes, enjoying his touch and tangled her fingers within his hair, kissing his forehead. She smiled as his hands wandered to her backside and gave her an affectionate squeeze,

"I take this response as you do like what I am wearing."

"Mm… what brought this on though?"

She flipped her hair over her shoulder rubbed his neck, alleviating some of the tension in his muscles from being cooped up in his office all night,

"I was shopping and we passed the store and…" She nibbled his earlobe, "I could not resist purchasing the outfit."

Robin's breath hitched and his skin felt inevitably hotter. He touched her cheek and directed her lips to his, immediately slipping his tongue against her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She giggled, denying him and pulled away, resting her forehead against his,

"Star…" He groaned,

"Yes, my love?"

"Stop the teasing."

Starfire laughed, "Where is the fun in that, Robin?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "So… are you a nice witch? Or a naughty one?"

She smirked and left a trail of kisses along his jaw before stopping at his ear, "What do you think?" she whispered,

Robin gulped and his hands on her hips got firmer, "God, I love you."

Starfire smiled, "And I did not even have to do the putting of a spell on you."

He brought her down for a kiss, "Best witch I've ever known."

Carefully, he pushed her heels off of her feet and cupped her behind the knees, pulling until she had her legs wrapped around him.

"Now…" Robin started, slowly pulling the hat from her head, "How about we see just how naughty of a witch you are, hm?"

Starfire smirked, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pushed him flat on their bed as his hands clutched at her back.

"With pleasure." She hummed,


	20. Day 20 - Pumpkin

**Day 20 - Pumpkin**

Starfire hummed quietly to herself as she rubbed Silkie's belly, earning some very grateful coos and gurgles from her worm. She shook her head and smiled as Silkie appeared to be thoroughly enjoying his mistress' attention.

She looked up at the sound of the common room doors opening and smiled, diverting her attention from her pet who huffed at the disruption.

"Robin!" She greeted, happily and immediately got up from her seat to greet her boyfriend as he came into the kitchen.

Robin smiled back at her as she cupped his face and gave him a brief kiss. He smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Do that again? I wasn't ready."

She laughed and did as he asked, going slower this time and really molding her lips to his and dancing back when his hands reached for her waist.

"Tease." Robin muttered affectionately before curiosity swept her up and she peered down at what he was holding.

"What are those?" Starfire asked, tilting her head as he set two plastic bags up on the counter with something orange in each bag.

"Pumpkins."

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows, "Pump-kins…" She tested out, unfamiliar with the word,

"Mhm. You and I are gonna carve them. How does that sound?"

She smiled uncertainly, "Anything I do with you is enjoyable Robin… however… what is this pumpkin and why must we carve it?"

He slipped the pumpkins out of the bags and propper them on the counter. Starfire cocked her head and leaned in to stare, then sniffed them and finally ran her fingers over them.

"Oh, they have an odd texture." She commented, scratching the skin a little to see how durable they were, stopping after some of the orange skin peeled away.

"Pumpkin carving is something that people do at Halloween. They use a knife, cut a circle around the stem to act as a lid kind of thing. Then, you scoop out all the gunk inside and you carve faces into the sides of them."

"I see…" Starfire stated, looking confused still.

He smiled, "You put a candle in and use them as decorations. It's a lot more fun than it sounds."

"I do not doubt that. May we try this pumpkin carving then?"

"Uh huh." Robin replied, pulling his gloves off, "Might wanna get yours off too. It can be a little messy."

Starfire complied and tugged her gauntlets off, one at a time. Robin retrieved two knives and placed them beside the pumpkins, pulling a stool up for Starfire before sitting down on his own one.

"So, you wanna cut it in a circle but do a triangle at some point, like… this…" Robin explained, pulling the top of the pumpkin away to reveal a somewhat speech bubble type of shape, "The triangle makes it so that the top doesn't just fall through when you have a candle in there."

Starfire sat up straight and copied his actions meticulously, making sure she didn't mess up. When she pulled the lid away, she beamed at her boyfriend, pride all over her face,

"I succeeded!"

Robin laughed, "Yes, you did. Now for the gross part."

He looked at his girlfriend to see her already scooping out the mushy insides of the pumpkin and plopping it down on the counter beside them.

She wrinkled her nose with distaste, "The odor is… unpleasant."

"Yeah, sorry… forgot to warn you about that."

As they finished, Robin looked over to check on hers after confirming he'd completely gutted his own pumpkin.

"Now, you carve the face." He told her, picking up his knife and making a start,

"What kind of face."

He looked at her and considered, "Hm… as it's your pumpkin… I'd say a happy face."

Starfire giggled and Robin went back to cutting the first eye out of his pumpkin when he heard quiet sizzling. He raised an eyebrow and turned to Starfire, seeing her using her index finger to starbolt the features out of her pumpkin, rather than using a knife.

"That's cheating." He muttered, smirking,

She raised her chin at him and stuck her tongue out, "The knife would simply slow me down."

He shook his head and kept going with his own design, laughing as Starfire finished hers way sooner and resorted to watching him work on his.

Once he'd finished too, he turned it towards her showing the angry eyed, wobbly mouthed face he'd done. She smiled and turned hers too, showing off her brightly smiling pumpkin with little hearts and stars carved all around as well.

Robin grinned, "So very Starfire."

She giggled.

He reached across the counter and dove into the bag, grabbing the candles and matches. He lit them and carefully placed one in each, illuminating them from the inside.

Starfire blinked at them, not fully understanding the desired effect.

"One sec." He told her, darting across the room to switch off the lights.

In the darkness, they appeared much better. Starfire's face took on a look of awe and amazement,

"Oh! How wonderful!" She gasped, clapping her hands together, "And you simply place these around our home?"

Robin nodded. Starfire floated up off of her seat and over to him, hugging him around the shoulders. He touched the small of her back as she pulled back with question in her expression,

"What?" He asked,

She batted her eyelashes at him, "May we go to the store for more of the pumpkins to carve?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fiiine. Let's get going."

"Yay!" She squealed, kissing his cheek and dashing for the doors.


	21. Day 21 - Blood

**Day 21 - Blood**

Starfire anxiously watched as Raven moved around her bedroom, collecting up things they would need for their evening.

"Raven, does such a conjuring always take such preparation?"

The sorceress spared her a quick glance, "Not always. It depends on the spell that your casting. The darker the spell, the more preparation. Be glad we're not raising the dead."

Starfire blinked before nervously giggling, "You are doing the joking, yes?"

Raven simply smirked to which Starfire whimpered and clasped her hands to her chest. Starfire scooted forward as Raven used her chalk to draw a circle around where they were going to be sat.

The empath handed Starfire the six white candles, "Light these for me, please."

Nodding, Starfire lifted her index finger and shot six teeny starbolts at the wicks, illuminating the candles. Poking her tongue out, the Princess moved around the circle on her knees, placing a candle down strategically.

Raven turned back to her best friend with a large, dusty spellbook and quirked a small smile, "Nice work."

Starfire beamed, "Thank you."

"Alright." Raven said, sitting down in front of Starfire. She crossed her legs and watched as Starfire followed suit, making sure to get every movement right, "So, we've got the setup all ready. Now, we light the black candle I have here."

She pulled it from beneath her cloak. It was thicker than the white candles and had a language engraved around it but Starfire didn't particularly feel too curious over what the language was.

Raven proceeded to light the black candle and placed it between them, upon a thin plate to catch the melted wax.

"Here's the part you might not like." Raven mumbled,

"Why?" Starfire replied, hesitantly,

The empath sighed, "Because it's a summoning spell, the spirits need to latch onto something of us…"

"Okay…"

"We need to use our blood."

Starfire's eyes widened and she snatched her hand up to her chest, looking down at it before staring at Raven,

"What?"

"Not a lot… just a pinprick from your finger." Raven explained, showing her the pack of thumbtacks she had on her person.

"Will it hurt?"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Starfire, we fight and injure ourselves everyday and you're worried about a small prick on your finger?"

"That is true but we never intentionally injure ourselves." Starfire retorted, lifting her hand to illustrate her point. Raven watched her waving her hand around and in a frantic moment, grabbed hold of that hand.

"Eep! Raven!"

Her dark eyes found Starfire's, "Relax, Star."

Starfire took several breaths but shifted uneasily, "And this will bring the attention of spirits we wish to speak with?"

"It'll give us more chance, yes."

She chewed on her lip in thought,

"Look, I won't do it without your consent." Raven told her, loosening her grip a little on Starfire's hand,

"It just seems so very drastic for the spell." Starfire commented,

Raven shrugged, "Sometimes, that's the way it is. Are we doing this or not?"

Starfire sighed and turned her hand over within Raven's, revealing her palm and fingertips. Raven nodded, swapped Starfire's fingertip before quickly jabbing her skin with the needled edge, drawing blood almost immediately,

"Ow!" Starfire squeaked, pouting a little,

Raven gave her a look, "I'm sure Robin will kiss it better."

Starfire narrowed her eyes playfully as Raven squeezed her finger, watching as the blood tricked down into the flame of the black candle. It flickered and altered colour for a second before returning to normal.

"I believe it is your turn, Raven."

Raven nodded and was fast in cutting her own finger and doing as she had done with Starfire. She squeezed her finger and winced a tiny bit as the blood dribble out of the small wound and dropped into the flame.

"This seems… almost… the satanic." Starfire mumbled, quietly,

The witch smirked and shrugged, "Well, you know me… Trigon's daughter and all."

Starfire rolled her eyes and smiled briefly, something she had picked up from her best friend. Raven handed her tissue to dab her finger for excess blood and did the same as well.

With that first, disturbing part out of the way, Raven reached and took hold of Starfire's hands, the grip between them fairly solid.

"You know what to do next?" Raven checked,

The Princess nodded, "Silence and concentration before you will recite the spell."

Raven nodded and closed her eyes the same time as her best friend. Their breathing evened out and they became in sync with each other. The atmosphere was became calmer and Raven felt the perfect moment to start speaking.

_" Spirits of the night, I beseech thee,_   
_Find favor with mine call and summons,_   
_On the seven winds I beg thee travel,_   
_And greet me in mine presence,_   
_For a speaking of things that need bespoke,_   
_From this moment hence,_   
_Thy powers do I wish invoke,_   
_For things that need be done."_

She could feel Starfire's hands somewhat shaking beneath her own and gave her a reassuring squeeze. Raven opened her eyes just before Starfire did and looked upwards,

"Now, we wait and see if we've got any takers."

Starfire gulped but nodded, watching and waiting to see if they'd be speaking to the dead tonight.


	22. Day 22 - Candy

**Day 22 - Candy**

Beast Boy grinned as he marched down the hallway, feeling oh-so excited from his shopping trip earlier on that afternoon.

He had a spring in his step and he hadn't even had any yet.

The changeling hurried his steps as he ran towards the main room, clasping the plastic bag full of his bounty to his chest. As he approached the doors, they whooshed open and he scurried inside, breathing a sigh of relief.

Anyone would think he had just been chased down for whatever it was he had on his person.

"Beast Boy?"

The changeling spun around to find Starfire sitting on the counter in the kitchen, a bottle of mustard in hand and tilting her head at him curiously,

"Star!" He eeped,

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Please, what are you doing?"

He looked left, then right and decided after a long moment that Starfire could be trusted with his grand selection which he was still partially smuggling. He scampered over to the counter and grabbed her wrist, dragging her off the stool.

"Beast Boy! What are-"

"Shh!" He hissed, pulling her until they were sat on the sofa.

Starfire shook her head in disbelief and folded her arms over her chest, "Explain, please."

"Alright, but you can't tell the others. I'm sharing with you because I trust you Star." Beast Boy huffed,

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion but nodded anyway, showing she understood how seriously he was taking… whatever this was.

Beast Boy nodded back at her and looked towards the common room doors one last time before he presented the plastic bag and emptied the contents on the seat between them.

Starfire's eyes widened. There in front of her were three big multi packs of assorted candy; chocolate and chews amongst other types as well. She looked back up at Beast Boy who looked like a small child, we was so excited.

"I am confused," She admitted, "You do not wish to share all of this with our friends?"

He shook his head, "Hell no! They'll eat all of it and I won't have any for myself!"

"You were planning on consuming all of this sugary confection by yourself?"

"Pft, Star. Is the sky blue?"

She rubbed her neck, "Um…"

"It's an expression. Anyway, are you gonna help me eat em' or what?"

Starfire smiled and nodded as her green friend opened up the first bag and let all the wrapped goodies tumble out. There were full sized chocolate bars, twizzlers, sour chews, taffy, bubblegum, lollipops; the works.

"Alright… what do you want? I got a tootsie roll?"

"Ooh, yes please."

"Yes! Jolly ranchers!"

"May I have one of the bars of Hershey, please?"

"Uh huh. Did you want a bag of M&M's?"

"Mm… perhaps. Oh! The Milk Duds!"

"Ugh, nerds are sooo good."

"I have not tried the Baby Ruth before. I shall try it today!"

Beast Boy threw his fourth wrapper onto the sofa beside his designated pile and groaned, "Ugh, I'm in candy Heaven and I looove it."

Starfire giggled, "Agreed, friend. This is most delicious. Please, what has prompted you to purchase so much of the candy?"

"Because… I mean, we're kinda old to trick or treat and I wanted sugar so, I skipped the hard part of knocking at random houses and asking for candy."

Starfire blinked and opened her mouth to reply but the doors of the common room opened. The pair froze on the spot and slowly looked at each other.

"Hey, B? I gotta-" Cyborg stopped upon seeing the two with chocolate and sugar all around their faces. His mouth fell open and Beast Boy winced.

"Cy, don't-"

"Beast Boy has candy!" He bellowed and Beast Boy looked stricken, quickly collecting up his sugary treats in his arms and leaping over the back of the sofa just as Raven and Robin wandered into the room,

"Star! Run! Protect your candy!"

Starfire merely giggled and handed a Crunch bar to her boyfriend as he came to stand behind the sofa, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

Beast Boy gasped from across the room,

"Star!"

"Sharing is the caring, Beast Boy." Starfire told him with a wink.


	23. Day 23 - Poison

**Day 23 - Poison**

Cyborg hummed as he moved around the kitchen with his manly man apron strapped on the front of his body to protect him from the inevitable mess that came with being in the kitchen.

He recently got into the Halloween mood as it was getting closer and decided to make up some recipes for the spooky holiday. And if anyone could make Halloween treats taste incredible, Cyborg was the one to do it.

Throwing some teaspoons of sugars into his current concoction, he smiled. In the blender was the brightest green liquid he had ever seen. It almost looked like toxic waste but was thinner and he hoped; tasted better. He had to chuckle at the colour. Everything about it just screamed Halloween; it was practically neon and glowing.

He inhaled and sighed, revelling in the fruity scent that wafted from the beverage. Cyborg sprinkled in the last few ingredients and popped the lid on the blender, hitting the button and watching it swirl around the jug.

Cyborg left it for longer than he possibly should have just so that he could get some froth on it for aesthetic reasons. Froth on the drink was a sure way of making it seem a lot more Halloween-esque.

"What are you doing?" A deadpan voice said from behind him,

Cyborg jumped with fright and lifted a hand to his rapidly beating heart,

"Dang it, Rae. I wish you wouldn't do that. You coulda given me a heart attack."

Raven took a seat at the counter, and responded without even lifting her eyes from the page of her book she was reading, "Pity."

He turned his head and playfully scowled at her. She was such a ray of sunshine, sometimes.

"Raven, wanna try my Halloween drink?" He asked, pouring some into a tall glass and decorating it up with a stripy straw and a plastic stick with a pumpkin face on the top.

"No."

"Oh come on!" Cyborg pleaded, turning around and showing her the drink,

Raven tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at the beverage, "What is in it?"

"A little of this; a little of that."

She gave him a bland look,

"It spoils the surprise of it if I tell you that." He replied, placing the glass down on the counter, "You'll love it. I promise!"

"It looks like… something toxic."

Cyborg grinned as she reached for it and sniffed the thing before taking a sip. She smacked her lips together, trying to figure out what the ingredients consisted of.

"Well… I taste lemon and lime… sugar… and something else that I can't make out." She informed him, giving the drink a few more sniffs.

"Try another sip."

She did as told and swished it around in her mouth, trying to decipher what she could taste. Raven shook her head and swallowed,

"No… what is it?"

Cyborg smirked, "It is… poison! Mwah-ha-ha!"

Raven stared at him before chugging the glass and licking her lips as she finished it off, "Mm… forgot how fruity poison is."

Her brother frowned and shook his head, "Girl, why you gotta be so dark?"

"It's in my blood…" She paused and smirked, "Just like the poison."


	24. Day 24 - Cat

**Day 24 - Cat**

Starfire smiled as she looked over her purchases. She wasn't sure why but whenever she went shopping, she was always left with an uplifted, happy feeling. She supposed this was what Earth people meant by 'retail therapy'.

Except, she wasn't sad to begin with; she just enjoyed shopping.

She hummed quietly to herself as she waited in the food court. Robin was due to be meeting her for lunch before they went home. Starfire had finished her shopping a little early so she had time to spare whilst waiting for her boyfriend.

Suddenly, she caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye.

A small, fuzzy black cat was licking it's paw as it sat just near the escalator. For a moment, Starfire couldn't be sure if it was real or some kind of adorable prop a store was using for promotional purposes.

But, as she tiptoed closer, the cat was confirmed as real. It arched its back and made a loud and drawn out 'meow' sound. Its tail flicked back and forth as Starfire drew closer.

She held her breath; she loved animals and this kitty was no different. The Princess crept closer and crouched down beside the cat who was watching her carefully,

"Hello, little one… I am Starfire." She cooed, reaching and scratching the cat behind the ear, earning a rumbling purr. Starfire smiled.

"Are you lost? Or are you simply out to do the shopping?" Starfire giggled to herself,

The cat gave her hand a single lick before it wandered away, leaping up onto the middle of the duel escalators and hurrying down them to the very bottom.

Starfire frowned, "Wait!"

With that, the alien floated after the little feline. When she reached the bottom of the escalators, Starfire paused and scanned the lower level of the mall, searching for the cat.

She saw a flash of black slip out the automatic doors and ran to catch up. Once outside, Starfire looked around and spotted the cat walking along the edge of the fountain and the alien prayed to X'hal the poor thing didn't accidentally fall into the water.

Floating closer, Starfire kept the small cat in her sights as it ambled down the street. She stayed close by, wanting to know where this cat was ultimately heading.

Watching as its tail swished back and forth, Starfire contemplated what she had heard about black cats. According to human superstition, black cats were a symbol of bad luck and also a longtime companion to witches. She had also heard myths such as cats being shapeshifting beasts that act as couriers or spies for witches and demons.

She was bewildered by those beliefs; cats were so adorable and friendly!

Starfire maneuvered herself between people as she followed the cat up a hill, with several kids pointing and smiling as they saw her. She offered them a smile and a wave in return before speeding up as to not lose track of this strange little kitty.

The cat glanced over its shoulder briefly before carrying on and Starfire couldn't help but wonder if it wanted her to keep up with this chase. She raised an eyebrow. Was it not usually the cat who enjoyed the chasing of the mouse and not the other way around?

Starfire was so focused on sticking with this cat that she hadn't paid a shred of attention to her surroundings, especially not when the cat led her down a flight of stairs and she began to follow a series of twists and turns down the back of houses and alleyways.

When coming out of one particular nook between two buildings, Starfire huffed and leaned her hands against her knees to catch her breath,

"Little kitty, I do not know where you are leading me but-" She trailed off as she lifted her head, a gasp falling from her lips.

She found herself standing high up, on an edge overlooking the city. This was a place she had not been before and that was saying something. The Titans had been all over Jump city and she had thought they'd seen all of it.

The view was breathtaking. Oranges and yellows mingled together as the sun was in the process of setting. It basked the entire city in warm light, creating quite the spectacle as the gentle breeze blew.

"X'hal…" Starfire breathed,

She slowly turned her head to smile at the cat, now perched just on the edge as well. The cat nodded to Starfire who shook her head in disbelief,

"Good kitty…"

The cat's ear wiggled before it gave her a loud 'meow'. Starfire giggled but jolted as her communicator buzzed on her belt.

"Oh!"

Starfire reached and accepted the call, "Hello?"

_"Star! Where are you? Are you okay?"_

She winced, "Oh! Robin! Apologies, I became distracted!"

_"By what?"_

"Well, this small kitten-"

He chuckled, _"Of course it's a kitten. Where are you now then?"_

"Oh, Robin. It led me to such a beautiful place! I-" She turned around to look back at the cat but was startled to find it gone and only a dissipating purple smoke in its place. She shivered at that, wondering if perhaps her newfound friend had indeed been some kind of witch or something akin.

_"Star? Hello?"_

"I… uh… yes, I am here." She paused and smiled, "Perhaps… you can gather some of the food from the court of food and track my location. This would be a wonderful spot for the picnic."

_"Huh… good idea. Is it really that nice?"_

"It is… glorious."


	25. Day 25 - Skeleton

**Day 25 - Skeleton**

Cyborg whistled as he walked through the hallway, spinning the key to the basement around his index finger.

"So, why'd you need me for this?" Robin asked, huffing slightly as he followed his robotic friend,

"Because, I can't carry all the decorations up, I'll end up falling all over the place."

"And you couldn't ask the others because…?"

Cyborg grunted as they approached the basement door, "Beast Boy is at the arcades and Rae and Star went shopping. Look, I know you have work to do but it won't take long; I swear."

Robin sighed and nodded as Cyborg unlocked the entrance. They stepped through and Robin couldn't help but shiver from the pure damp feeling of being down here. They didn't venture into the basement often so they always forgot how cold it was in comparison to the rest of the tower.

The masked hero glanced around, lifting an eyebrow, "We really need to clear the junk out from down here one of the days…" He noted, eyeing the old boxes full of useless items they would never again need.

Cyborg snorted, "What'd you suggest we do with it? Have a garage sale?"

Robin smirked but folded his arms over his chest, "Alright, where are these Halloween decorations then?"

The older teen inclined his head to the top shelf where a brown box sat, labelled simply as, "Halloween". Robin could practically see the dust on the box and bit back another sigh, for once wishing he could just get back to work up in his office where it was somewhat nice and warm.

Cyborg grabbed the ladder beside the shelves and set it up in front of it. He made sure it was safe before clambering up to grab the box of spooky decorations for the Tower.

"Alright, box is coming down to you, Rob." He warned, tilting his body with the box now in his arms. He turned and carefully handed it down to his friend without issue, noting as Robin set it aside before waiting for the next box to be given to him.

"Next one, Cy."

Cyborg obliged him but suddenly lost his footing as he twisted to hand over the box. He yelped and grasped for the shelf, releasing the box and seeing it fall towards his friend.

Robin's eyes widened behind the mask before he stumbled backwards, falling onto his rear. He glared up at Cyborg as the box emptied over the floor beside him.

"Oops?" Cyborg nervously grinned,

He turned to look at Robin properly and knocked something else from the shelf. Something Robin didn't have time to dodge.

It flailed through the air, dropping on top of Robin who looked simply bewildered. He pulled back, staring at this plastic, life size skeleton which now rested on him. Robin blinked at just how actually creepy it was. It had fake blood stains and scratches all over it and part of the skull was cracked.

He assumed it was from all the uses over the years but still; it aided the spooky aesthetic.

"Maybe you could not throw decorations at me, hm?" Robin muttered, throwing the skeleton aside and standing up,

Cyborg chuckled, "I'll try, man."


	26. Day 26 - Demon

**Day 26 - Demon**

"What the…" Cyborg trailed off as they stumbled across the location of the call out.

Pentagrams, 666, blood and obscenity written in another language covered the walls of the room. The group of satanic worshipers huddled in the corner, whispering between themselves whilst their victim was panting and crying, looking frantically at the titans and yelling through the gag across their mouth.

"None of you move!" Robin shouted as he and Starfire hurried to release what looked like the human sacrifice from where he was strapped down. As Starfire removed the gag, he gave a shaky sigh, "Thank you… oh god, thank you. These lunatics… they… oh god…"

Starfire helped him off the table and walked with him to the exit, whilst Beast Boy and Cyborg started carting the worshipers outside to be collected by police.

Raven wandered into the scene, looking around at the oh-so familiar demonic summoning setup. She'd seen many like this before, on account of her close ties with a certain entity.

"Hm… this is… disturbingly familiar." Raven muttered, running her fingers over the pentagram drawn over the wall. Robin cast her a glance, hearing the small amount of sarcasm in her tone.

He looked back at the group and noted one member in particular glaring at him. The boy wonder shook his head and addressed the cult, "This ends tonight and you'll all be going to jail after this pathetic attempt to call the devil."

The member barked out a laugh and spat on the floor at Robin's feet,

"You know nothing of our lord, mere child. You do not know of his work! He lives, he breathes and in the end, we will all bow to him!" He bellowed,

Robin lifted an eyebrow, "You think you're loyal to Satan?"

The apparent leader smirked, "I know I am. I have seen things by his hand."

Raven tilted her head and walked so that she stood behind Robin. She peered at the leader; heavily devoted to the devil or something akin. He was like every other demonic fanatic; thinking they knew everything about demonic entities just like their beloved Satan.

"Really? You've seen things?" Robin questioned,

Still smiling, the leader nodded, smugly.

Robin looked over his shoulder at Raven and gave her a tiny nod. She closed her eyes and stepped forward, just in front of the cult leader.

"You know nothing about demons and satan." Raven told him, her voice becoming deeper and Robin already knew what she was about to do,

"Oh? And you do, do you, witch?!" The leader screamed,

Raven's lips split into a horrifying smirk and her four red eyes glowed brightly from beneath her hood,

"I've seen more than you have." Raven growled, yanking down her hood.

Robin turned his head and could only hear the petrified screaming of the leader as his friend's face changed and warped to something unspeakable, scarring the cult member and providing nightmares for the rest of his life.

Raven cleared her throat as she pulled her hood back up, turning to face Robin whilst the cult leader quivered and shook on the ground.

"He's good to go." Raven mumbled,

Robin couldn't help the tiny smirk that appeared on his face. Glancing down at the leader, Robin shrugged,

"I know all I need to on the demon front, thanks." He explained, earning a small smile from Raven.


	27. Day 27 - Zombie

**Day 27 - Zombie**

Beast Boy hummed to himself as he wandered through the dark streets of Jump City. He'd left the mall a lot later than he'd intended to but it was a lot less busy than usual and he decided he couldn't pass up the chance to get some serious gaming done down in the arcade section of the mall.

He'd had about a dozen missed calls from Raven but he'd chuckled and rolled his eyes, finding her concern adorable. As if he couldn't look after himself.

He raised an eyebrow as he scanned the area.

The entire downtown was deserted.

It was strange; it was a little late but usually there were still people hanging around the streets. Teenagers fooling around or shop owners locking up their businesses.

Tonight? Nothing.

There was something eerie about it, something about the silence that greatly creeped the shapeshifter out.

Suddenly, he noticed flickering of light to his right. He turned his head to look and noticed a shop with TV's in the window, some of which were still switched on.

The white noise crackled for a moment before an emergency news broadcast filtered onto the screen. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes, his heart pumping in fear.

He didn't have a good feeling about this.

"We have word that almost all states of America have been infected by the disease; transferred through blood or saliva. The affected suffer from a vicious, blood-thirsty nature and become mindless; forms of the undead are-"

The broadcast effectively cut out and Beast Boy felt himself breathing heavily. No way was this possible; it wasn't happening. It couldn't. Zombies and the undead were fiction; stuff in movies and video games.

His ears perked up at the brief sound of groaning and hissing and deep down, he already knew what that was. Beast Boy carefully tiptoed over to the alleyway behind the pizza parlor where the awful sounds were coming from.

Beast Boy could see maybe three people; now turned into a flesh eating monsters, surrounding another victim who lay motionless on the floor.

He gasped, stumbling backwards slightly. He couldn't believe it. He had played this role many times in his games but he felt completely unprepared. He didn't know what to do.

Beast Boy fumbled for his communicator but froze, upon learning he'd alerted the horde of undead civilians. They snapped their heads up from feasting on the entrails of another soul and snarled at him, leaping up and dragging themselves towards him.

The changeling's eyes widened and he sprinted away, cautiously glancing over his shoulder at the inhumane things chasing him. Tripping on the curb, Beast Boy caught himself and morphed into an eagle. He soared upwards and landed on the rooftop of a building, catching his breath with his mind racing a mile a minute.

He reached for his communicator again, calling for Raven.

Nothing.

Static sounded and he tried her several more times before trying Robin, then Cyborg and finally Starfire, all giving the same response of nothing but static.

He shook his head, fear coursing through him. He had to get back to the tower right now. Beast Boy morphed back into an eagle and took to the sky, praying that there would be some salvation at home; prayed his friends were still alive to help him through this.

Hope was all he had after all.


	28. Day 28 - Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Completely inspired by adorable fanart by RedUmbrellaMonster (on tumblr) that I have been in love with forever.

**Day 28 - Ghost**

Robin picked himself up from his desk, pushed his paperwork aside and scooped up his coffee cup, intending to go and make some more.

He was making some real headway with it but without the bitter taste of coffee, he'd crumble and never finish it off.

Taking a deep sigh, he walked out of his office door and headed towards the kitchen, running a hand over his face as he moved.

Suddenly, he heard an odd sound, echoing off the walls of the hallway. It was elongated and had a tremor to it, almost as if someone was trying to sound scary.

He looked up and down the hall, wondering where it was coming from. Robin shrugged and kept walking, deciding whatever it was would show itself at some stage.

The "ooo" type sound seemed to be getting closer so Robin slowed his pace and flicked a brief glance over his shoulder, seeing a flash of white. He grinned as he faced forwards again.

He knew the tone was familiar and now that it was closer, he knew for a fact it was Starfire, doing whatever she was doing.

Robin stopped on the spot and allowed Starfire to hover up behind him before she sucked in a breath and called, "Boo!"

He turned around and lifted an eyebrow at her. She had a white sheet over her head with cut out holes for eyes and her hands were raised above her head. She appeared to be very ghostly. Adorable but ghostly.

Smirking, Robin reached out and grasped the corners of the sheet.

"No, wait! You must not-"

He gave a small yank and lifted the sheet upwards, exposing the ghost's identity beneath. She huffed and crossed her arms over her head,

"You have ruined it." She complained, tilting her head at him.

Robin chuckled, "No…" He trailed off as he lifted the sheet higher, snuggling in beneath it with her. He dropped it back over their heads and turned his head to her,

"Hold on to my shoulders, Star." He instructed, Starfire doing as he asked.

She watched as he rearranged the sheet over them before he placed his hands over hers on his shoulders, pulling her along as he walked,

"Let's go scare Beast Boy." Robin suggested, earning a light giggle from Starfire.


	29. Day 29 - Graveyard

**Day 29 - Graveyard**

"Do you believe we purchased enough of the candies, friend?"

Cyborg looked over his shoulder at his little sister, carrying two bags filled to the brim with sugary treats whilst he held two bags of his own. They'd been shopping for snacks for their upcoming Halloween party that the entire Titan Network were invited to.

"I'd say so; we probably went a little overboard actually. I dunno how we'll finish all of these."

Starfire giggled, "You forget Kid Flash will be in attendance."

Cyborg joined in on her laughter, "Oh yeah… snap, we might even need more, Star."

She smiled and floated by his side as they crossed the street, the lack of cars on the road and the lack of people unnerving the both of them a little bit.

They stopped as Cyborg glanced around, "Mm, cutting through the graveyard will be the quickest way home."

Starfire's face drained of colour, "Perhaps we should select the longer route? It may prove a nicer alternative home…"

Cyborg eyed her and smiled sympathetically, "C'mon, fly girl. You ain't got nothing to be scared of. It's just a graveyard."

She whimpered but hesitantly nodded and they traveled past the rusty gate, leading into the cemetery. She hovered close to Cyborg, feeling safer the closer she was to her friend and brotherly figure.

It was dark and shadows were awkwardly cast by the dim lights placed around the outside of the chapel in the graveyard, giving the entire place a very ominous feeling. The tombs and headstones were chipped and decayed after years of being there. The grass even seemed somewhat lifeless which Starfire assumed was somewhat fitting, considering the use for a graveyard.

Starfire kept turning her head left and right, glancing over her shoulder and even turning her whole body around on a few occasions. Cyborg stopped walking for the seventh time and sighed,

"Star, c'mon, nothing's there."

"I keep hearing things!"

"It's probably just the wind; it's pretty chilly and it is October. It's probably just leaves rustling on the floor. Promise."

Starfire paused but nodded and kept floating along the pathway, leading through the cemetery. She gulps, lifting a hand and conjuring a starbolt which only served to throw a green glow around the place and freak her out more.

"Cyborg…" She whined, fear gnawing at her.

He spun around and walked closer, taking her chin so she would look at him,

"Star, you're a tough warrior Princess. You've got nothing to fear."

Starfire took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. It was working until she caught a glimpse of something over Cyborg's shoulder. She froze, her body going rigid as her eyes became impossibly wide.

"Star?" He asked, concerned,

"B-Behind you…" She whispered,

Carefully, Cyborg turned his head, looking in the direction she was staring. He felt a wave of shock run through him but it settled pretty quickly. She had caught sight of a rectangular tomb right beside the chapel but the top of the tomb was cracked into three pieces, showing a peek into the stone resting place if one so desired to have a look.

He looked back at the alien, "It's nothing. Just an old tomb that's been here for years."

She minutely shook her head in disbelief, "No, what if… what if something tragic happened. What if they were… buried alive and died alone and now they have come back seeking revenge and-"

"Starfire-"

They both paused as the sound of stone grating against stone reverberated through the trees around them. Both Titans paled and their eyes widened, looking over at the tomb in discussion.

One of the stone pieces moved a little and Starfire made a small sound of shock. Cyborg blinked numerous times but when that piece of stone dropped to the grass, he bolted.

Screaming, the two teens took off as fast as they could, without even chancing a glance back at that forsaken tomb.


	30. Day 30 - Maze

**Day 30 - Maze**

"C'mon, Star… I promise, you'll love it."

Beast Boy tugged on his friend's arm and smiled brightly for her as she carefully stepped to follow him.

"I am confused. What is it you wish to show me?" Starfire asked, the uncertainty evident in her voice,

"Just a cool game."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Would you not normally show Cyborg such a thing?"

"He's already played it." He explained, bringing her over to the main computer in the common room. He pulled the chair out and pushed on her shoulders until she sat down in front of the screen.

It was black with a small blue box that looked like some kind of puzzle. It was very low on the picture scale; nothing like Beast Boy's other video games.

"What must I do in this… game?" She asked, her fingers hovering over the keyboard,

Beast Boy grinned and there was something in his eyes that didn't sit well with her but she chose not to question, "It's a maze game. All you've gotta do it get that small yellow dot which is the ball through the maze without touching the sides. It'll get tighter with each new level, alright?"

Starfire nodded slowly, "What must I press?"

He gestured the keyboard, "Just the arrow keys. Up if you wanna go forwards and then left or right for which way you wanna go."

"Okay."

"Ready?" Beast Boy asked, about to click the start button on screen.

"Mhm." Starfire told him, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she prepared to play.

It didn't change much once the game had begun; the box was there but now there was a maze inside, with the little yellow circle as well. She swallowed and pressed the up arrow, going forth and avoiding the sides as best as she could.

When she saw that she had passed, a smile erupted on her face and she turned to Beast Boy in joy, "I have succeeded the first level!"

"Yes, you have… but watch, now you're on the second level." Beast Boy told her,

Starfire nodded and wriggled a little to get comfortable as she expertly breezed through the second round. Her smile widened at that. She wasn't the best at video games and this one made her feel proud of herself.

The third level looked difficult though; the turns had become so narrow on this level. Starfire leaned closer to the screen to see better and stuck her tongue out in concentration. She tapped the buttons carefully, not wanting to mess up her winning streak.

As she reached the last little bit, she grinned, seeing that she had not touched the sides.

Just as the yellow dot went of screen, something else popped up.

A loud, piercing scream filled her ears and a picture of a deformed girl with a horrifically disfigured face popped up instead.

Starfire screamed out and scurried backwards, falling off of the chair. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she shakily covered her eyes from the offensive picture. She hiccuped as he fear manifested into sadness. Tears pricked her eyes and she fled from the common room, hearing Beast Boy's laughter as he called after her.

She felt so embarassed. She should have known that was Beast Boy playing a trick on her; and what a horrible prank to play. She kept her eyes shut as she flew through the corridor, refusing to open them in fear of seeing something just as scary.

"Oof!" She blurted, bumping into someone who grabbed her arms. Warm hands and a kind embrace. She knew this person.

"Whoa, Star." Robin chuckled before realizing she was upset, "Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Starfire buried her face against his shoulder, "B-Beast Boy… he told me it was a game… but then… it was an online maze… it was f-fun but at the end… something jumped and I…" She shook her head and sniffled whilst Robin cuddled her,

"Beast Boy." He growled before his tone turned soft, "C'mon, Star."

He tugged her with him as he marched into the common room to find Beast Boy now sitting in front of the computer, surfing the web.

"Beast Boy." Robin addressed, his tone angry.

The changeling turned his head and smiled, "Hey Star-"

"That was completely uncalled for. You know she doesn't like jumpy shit and you made her play one of those horror maze games? That's not funny, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy sighed and rolled his eyes, "C'mon, it was just a joke. Star, look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think you'd be that bad."

Robin shook his head as Starfire shrugged, rubbing her nose but didn't bring her head up from her boyfriend's shoulder.

The boy wonder suddenly had a thought and pulled away from Starfire long enough to load something up on the computer,

"Hey, Beast Boy, I actually meant to ask you if you'd seen this thing online at the moment."

Oblivious, Beast Boy sat forward as Robin brought up what appeared to be an optical illusion. He stood back and wrapped as arm around Starfire again, maneuvering her so she couldn't see the screen.

"Loads of people have been saying how weird it is. Apparently, if you stare at the red dot long enough and then look at a blank wall, you'll see a face."

"What kinda face?"

Robin snorted, "Some people say Jesus' face."

Beast Boy laughed, "Sweet. So… I just gotta stare at this dot? How long for?"

Starfire felt Robin shrug, "About 30 seconds."

There was silence as Beast Boy did as instructed and at about 20 seconds in, Starfire heard a similar scream from before and flinched, inwardly happy she couldn't see the screen.

Beast Boy yelped and stood up so fast, he knocked the chair over as he stumbled out of the common room screaming, "Raven!"

Robin chuckled and leaned forward to click off the link he had shown the changeling.

Starfire blinked and turned her head, seeing the now blank computer screen,

"Wh-What did you show him?"

"Something equally terrifying. That'll teach him."

Starfire smiled timidly, "Thank you, Robin."

He kissed her forehead, "Don't you worry. Now, how about we make some pumpkin spice cupcakes, hm?"

She beamed at him and nodded, allowing him to lead her over to the kitchen.


	31. Day 31 - Halloween

**Day 31 - Halloween**

Music pumped through the common room, the floor beneath their feet vibrating from the bass. Lights flashed back and forth by Cyborg's hand. He was their resident DJ when they had parties and get togethers.

They'd put out a big spread of food, lined up across the span of the table. There were sugary treats, pizza, chicken wings, vegetarian options; loads of stuff with Kid Flash eyeing it all up constantly.

Beast Boy threw his body around as he danced, which looked pretty comical considering he was dressed as a banana. Raven had tried to understand what the hell had motivated him to dress as that but alas, she had no answers.

Raven herself was dressed as a witch; it was simple and didn't take much effort so she deemed it fairly perfect. All of the Titans Network had come in fancy dress. Bumblebee was dressed as a kitty cat, Aqualad as King Trident, Speedy as a vampire, Herald as a cowboy, Kole as an angel, Red Star as a soldier, Pantha as… well Pantha. She'd dressed as a mexican wrestler but considering it was on par with her usual attire, there wasn't a big difference.

Cyborg switched up the songs, throwing in another lively beat whilst fixing his bandana of his pirate costume. People continued to dance and Starfire smiled to herself as she floated over to the kitchen counter, picking up a pink frosted cupcake and taking a bite.

Kid Flash looked up from his plate of food and beamed at her, "Looking hot there, Star."

Starfire glanced down at herself. She was dressed as a genie; wearing turquoise mesh pants and a little lace bralet that matched with her darker hat and veil. Golden jewelry adorned her arms and wrists too.

"Thank you, Wally. But, I believe your eyes should be on Jinx, no?" Starfire quipped,

Kid Flash smirked and looked over at a cheerleader dressed Jinx, "Oh they are." He paused and looked back to her, "But still… gotta appreciate when a girl looks hot."

"Alright, eyes off already." Robin muttered, elbowing Kid Flash in the ribs for perving on his girl. Robin matched with Starfire of course but he'd altered his costume to be on course with Aladdin. He looked very dashing, especially with the vest and no shirt. She enjoyed seeing his abdominal muscles a lot more than she ever realized.

Kid Flash laughed at Robin and sat back, showing off his zombie costume.

"Dude, chill." He paused and scoffed down a slice of pizza,

Starfire had her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and Robin halted himself from biting in response to Kid Flash to query his girlfriend.

"Alright there, Star?"

"Please… what is the meaning of Halloween?"

Robin opened his mouth but Kid Flash beat him to it, "It's a night for candy and costumes and spooky stuff!"

The Boy Wonder shook his head and took her hand to sit her on his lap. He cleared his throat and considered, "Well… originally, it started about 2,000 years ago. In Ireland and the UK and France, there were these people called Celts. They celebrated the new year on November 1st. The day marked the end of summer and the start of Harvest for them. Celts believed that on the night before the new year, the boundary between the worlds of the living and the dead became blurred. On the night of October 31 they celebrated Samhain, when it was believed that the ghosts of the dead returned to earth."

Kid Flash snorted, "Dude, where do you keep all that information?"

Robin waved him off and continued, "To commemorate the event, Druids built huge sacred bonfires, where the people gathered to burn crops and animals as sacrifices to the Celtic deities. During the celebration, the Celts wore costumes, mostly consisting of animal heads and skins. Over the years, the celebration eventually came to America and became known as All Hallows Eve and then later, Halloween. It's just evolved into what it is today through decades of traditions."

"Fascinating…" Starfire breathed, her eyes twinkling with interest.

"Now we celebrate it with horror movies and trick or treating and other things like that but that's where the holiday stems from."

"Earth has so many holidays and events. It is truly wonderous." Starfire gushed, leaning into Robin's side.

"Yup! And next up… Thanksgiving! Mm… turkey." Kid Flash drooled,

Robin rolled his eyes, "Are you ever not thinking of food?"

He shrugged, "Not really."

As the music changed again, Robin shook his head at his friend and stood up, offering a hand to Starfire, "I suppose we should have a dance right about now, hm?"

Starfire beamed and accepted his hand, wandering over to the middle of the common room to celebrate such an old traditional holiday in the ways they had come to know.


End file.
